When Two Worlds Collide
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: Feeling bored, Chuck, also known as God, decide to make the High School DxD world becomes real and then transport the characters of Supernatural to that world. The Supernatural characters must now trying to cope with the bizarre world while the DxD characters must deal with beings from world where even angels have daddy issue.
1. Team Free Will's Experiments

**Team Free Will's Experiments**

"Alright, let me say again what we know; for some reason, we end up at the another universe like the ones created by Gabriel. This world has some bizarre rules, the angels and demons – who for some reason call themselves devils - are different than the ones in our world." Said Dean Winchester.

"Pretty much what we know, Dean." Replied Sam Winchester.

"But this world feels different. I don't think Gabriel is the one who created it." Inform Castiel.

"Then who?" Ask Dean.

"I don't know. But I think there's something we should do." Said Castiel.

"What is it, Cass?" Ask Sam.

"The angels and demons here are different. So we don't know about their weakness. They might have the same weakness with my siblings and demons, or maybe not."

"So what are we suppose to do?" Ask Dean.

"I think we should ask some of them to be rat labs while we see whether or not they have the same weakness." Suggest Castiel.

Sam and Dean reply it by giving Castiel a "you have got to be kidding me" look. Castiel gives them a confused look in return before realizing the problem with his plan; there's no way in hell that the angels or devils want to become a lab rats.

"I have a better idea. But this will be kinda complicated, but still easy." Said Sam.

"Come on, Sam. I am all ears." Said Dean.

"OK, first..."

* * *

 **Object: Devil's Trap**

Issei is currently pedaling his bike towards his latest client's location. After a few minutes, he reach a house. He then approach the bell and ring it.

"Hope the client doesn't feels strange with a devil ringing a bell." Said Issei to himself.

Few seconds later, someone open the door. The person is a handsome man who has green eyes, light freckles on his face and short-cropped Ivy-league hair that is dark blonde. He also quite muscular. He wears a plaid shirt over a T-shirt, jeans, and boots.

"Ano, are you the one who summons devil?" Ask Issei.

The man blink for a second before answering.

"Yes, I am. Where is the devil?" Ask the man.

"Well, it's me."

The man then look at Issei with "you're kidding me" look. He then shrug it off.

"Alright, come in." Said the man.

Issei then enter the house. It looks normal from what he can see. Both of them then enter a living room.

"So what you want me to do?" Ask Issei.

"I want you to stand at the top of that circle." Answer the man as he points the said circle.

Issei then approach the circle, which is created from chalk. When he look at it, the circle appears to have some sort of symbols on it. While he hesitate, he decide to stand at the top of circle to fulfill the contract.

"Good. Now, can you damage the circle?" Ask the man.

Issei then try to do it by scratching the chalk. However, he doesn't see any result.

"No, I can't." Answer Issei.

"I see. Now follow me." Said the man as he walks from the living room.

When Issei wants to follow him, he finds out that he can't. He try harder, but still no result. As if a barrier is blocking his path. Issei then realize that the man is watching him.

"So it works." Said the man.

"What work?" Ask Issei.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Anyway, I have no more need for you so...buh bye."

The man then start walking away from Issei.

"Wait! What about the contract?!" Exclaim Issei.

"Simple, kid. I trick you. I never want to do it since the beginning."

With that, the man leave Issei, get out from the house, and walks away.

Half an hour later, Issei manage to get out from the circle after Rias destroy the entire house.

 **Result: Success**

* * *

 **Object: Salt**

Rias and her peerage are walking through an alley. Then, they see a white line in front of them. Akeno goes to the line and kneel before it to check it.

"What is it, Akeno?" Ask Rias.

"It's...salt." Said Akeno.

"Salt? Who would put salt in an alley?" Ask Asia.

"We'll find out later. We have work to do." Said Akeno as she wipes the salt line.

Rias and her peerage then continue their walk. Behind them, Sam look at the salt with a disappointed look

 **Result: Failed**

* * *

 **Object: Holy Fire**

Michael is currently observing the Heaven when someone appears behind him. When he turn his back, he's surprised when he see Gabriel. Not by her presence, but her appearance. Her clothes are almost destroyed by what he can only presume fire, ashes on her body, and her hair are shorter than before.

"Gabriel, what happen to you?!" Ask Michael.

"Well, I was walking through the city, trying to find something that can make me busy. Then, this man in trench coat suddenly appear in front of me. He said 'sorry' to me before throwing a molotov to me. I barely survive the attack! As if that fire can kill me!" Explain Gabriel with a panic tone.

Michael put his hand on his chin. He then calls the other angels to take care of Gabriel. One thing stood in his mind; who is that man who molotov Gabriel?

 **Result: Success**

* * *

 **Object: Angel Blade**

Ramiel is running through an abandoned warehouse. She can feels a presence of the force of evil. Maybe a devil. After searching for the source for more than half an hour, he finally find the source. It's a man who has long, smooth brown hair. He wears a plaid shirt with a jacket at the top, along with blue jeans and black boots.

Ramiel smirk as she see her target. She then prepare a light spear and point it at the man.

"Prepare to meet you end, devil." Declare Ramiel with smug tone.

"Two sentences before that then." Reply the man which cause Ramiel to be confused. "I prefer human who drinks demon blood. Also, look behind you."

When Ramiel turn around, she see another person. Before she can react, the man stab her in the heart with a blade. Her eyes become wide in shock and pain. She can feels pain that she never has before. She can also feels that death wants to take her. Her body then release a burst of bright, white light. Ramiel then falls to the ground as her wings now burned on the surface underneath her body.

 **Result: Success**

* * *

"Actually, we do more experiments after that with the Colt, Palo Santo, Ruby's Knife, and more. But I think we'll save that for later." Explain Castiel as he looks at you.

"Who are you talking to?" Ask Dean.

"None of your business."

* * *

 **Alright, this chapter is done.**

 **I got inspired when I am reading** _ **The World Works in Mysterious Ways**_ **by** _ **Skylinemaster.**_ **Basically, a series of various one-shots featuring characters from the DxD and Supernatural universes.**

 **But I make a difference. Try to see it by yourself.**

 **I have some ideas about the next chapter:**

 **\- SPN Leviathans decide to hold a cooking contest with DXD characters as the ingredients**

 **\- Rias's peerage having a tea time with Crowley, the King of Hell**

 **\- Kuoh Academy's devils being interrogated by Naomi**

 **Choose which one do you want to appear at the next chapter.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	2. Tea Time with Crowley

**Tea Time with Crowley**

 **Answer to some reviews:**

 **edboy4926:** Yes, there's a chance for the meeting of both Gabriels. But I'll do it later. About Castiel, his power level is a Seraph. Though it can change if I decide to uses Godstiel.

 **AJ:** Sorry, but no music in my story. I don't know a right music for a certain part.

 **Jon:** I like the ideas. I'll save it for later.

 **Blinded in a bolthole:** I will see what I can do with them.

* * *

Inside the Occult Research Club room, Rias and her peerage is having a tea with a guest. The guest is a middle-age man with mustache and beard. He wears a black business suit with black trench coat and black leather shoes.

How they having a tea with the guest is like this:

* * *

 **Few minutes earlier...**

At the club room, Rias was discussing about what will they do. Suddenly, Sona come inside the room.

"Excuse me, Rias. I have something to tell you." Said Sona.

"What is it?" Ask Rias.

"There's a guest wants to have a meeting with Occult Research Club." Inform Sona.

"A guest? Well, I am not in a mood to receive one. So can you please go to him...or her and tell the guest to come another time?"

"Normally, I am going to do it. However, this guest. He...how can I put it? Has an aura so dark that it makes me and my peerage uncomfortable."

The members of Rias' peerage – who before that decide not to pay any attention – turn their attention to Sona.

"An aura so dark that it makes devils uncomfortable? Prez, isn't that-"

"Yes, Issei. The darker the aura is the more comfortable the devil is, sometimes even feels enjoyment. But for this one." Replied Rias as she think about.

"So, what should we do with the guest?" Ask Kiba.

"I guess we should accept him. I want to know more about the guest. Sona, you can tell him to come inside." Said Rias.

But before Sona can goes to the guest, the room shakes. Then, out of nowhere, a a dark red cloud appears at the middle of the room. The room shakes even more, causing the devils to hold on. After a few seconds, the cloud disappear, replaced by the guest. He then begin to speak.

"Hello, boys."

* * *

After the "great" entry, Rias decided to serve some tea to the guest. The guest accept it with pleasure. For the first few minutes, they did nothing but having tea. Now, it's time for the talk.

"Now sir, may I know to whom I spoke?" Said Rias.

"Ahh, what a polite lady. Of course, I will tell you." The guest then put the cup on the table. "My name is Crowley. I am the King of Hell."

To say that the devils are surprised is an understatement; Koneko restrain herself from jumping off the sofa, Kiba accidentally summons one of his sword, Xenovia's eyes becomes as wide as – perhaps more than – a saucer, Gasper hides in a box, Asia take a cover behind the sofa, Akeno drops her cup, Issei spit out his tea, and Rias is the least, being able to show only a surprised emotion.

Crowley looks at the reactions with a amusement. Ever since he arrived at this world, he ordered the lower demons to gather as many information as they can. The result is...bizarre to say at least. When he found out that one of the devil is at Kuoh Academy, he decided to have a meeting with them.

"Excuse me, but did I hear you said that you're 'the King of Hell'?" Ask Rias with disbelieved tone.

"The one who rule Hell." Replied Crowley.

"That's impossible! Hell is ruled by the Four Great Satans, not King." Said Akeno.

"Wrong, Ms. Big Tits." Crowley can see that his words makes Akeno uncomfortable, which is what he want. "The _Four Great Satans_ rule the _Underworld_. _I_ rules the _Hell_."

"Those two words are different?" Ask Kiba.

"Yes, they're different, Mr. Gentleman-but-Actually-Lecherous." Replied Crowley.

Once again, another devil becomes uncomfortable. Rias shows face of dislike because of how Crowley identify her peerage that while (maybe) true, is inappropriate.

"OK, let's forget about that for now. What do you want with this meeting, Mr. Crowley?" Said Rias.

"Straightforward. I like that kind of type, Beauty." Crowley see that his words makes Issei grimaced, much to his pleasure. "I know that your brother is...Lucifer. Because I don't know where he is and have a lot more important business that finding him, I want you to deliver my words to him or act as his representative. Which one is up to you."

"So what is it?" Ask Asia who finally have a courage.

"Simple. I want you to stay away from my demons and our business. You shall not interfere and I will do the same. Also, you better prepare yourself if you suddenly find something new. Think about it, two beings of darkness who supposed to be friends fight each other. You can prevent it by agreeing with me."

Rias put her hand on her chin while she's thinking. This "King of Hell", Crowley, basically ask her to tell the other devils to not interfere with him and his "demons". While she has no idea about him and the demons, she can assume that they have only a little difference with the devils. She means, that people sometimes said that devils and demons, hell and underworld, are a very same things. So chances for a big difference is really small. Also, being able to prevent the fight, as Crowley put it, sounds good.

How wrong she is.

"I guess most of them will agree. Though I must tell you that some devils do not like it when another being except those affiliated with the Three Factions enter the fray." Explain Rias.

"Excellent. That is enough for me. Now, we must seal the deal." Said Crowley as he stand up and walks near the window.

Rias, while confused, decide to do the same and stand near the window.

"How do you want to seal the deal? Signature? Blood oath?" Suggest Rias.

"Nope. We seal it with a kiss." Replied Crowley.

Before anyone can react, Crowley immediately kiss Rias on the lips. At his right hand, he uses his phone to take a selfie. Crowley then end the kiss, and he can see that everyone in the room show a shocked face.

"Why you take a selfie of what we do?!" Demand Rias with a justified anger.

"Why you use the tongue?" Retort Crowley with sly smile. He can see that there's a blush on Rias' face.

Then, Crowley can feels a negative emotion; jealousy. When he see the source, he see that it's Issei.

"Why?! Why you have a kiss with Prez?!" Exclaim Issei.

"You mean this?" Ask Crowley back as he shows the selfie.

The selfie shows him and Rias kissing. However, because of the scenery outside the window and the reflection of sunlight, the selfie becomes more...romantic. This makes Issei becomes more jealous. And Crowley likes it.

"Yes, that! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN KISS THE PREZ, NOT YOU, THE SO-CALLED KING OF HELL!"

Crowley let out a chuckle. Then, he remembers that there's something he and his demons must do. So, Crowley decided to end the entertainment.

"In that case, how about I give you this as compensation?" Ask Crowley as he took out a magazine.

When Issei look at the magazine, his eyes become wide. At the cover is a naked, smoking hot blonde woman doing a sexy pose. It took him less than a second to know that is a porn magazine.

"I...I...I think you can have that kiss." Said Issei as he looks at the magazine with a lustful eyes. The rest of the devils facepalm at the sight.

Crowley reply it by giving Issei the magazine. Issei took it with excitement. Crowley then teleport away.

"Hey, did Mr. Crowley just leave the place without using magic?" Ask Xenovia.

"Maybe because he's a demon." Suggest Akeno.

* * *

At an office, there are five humanoid beings; two humans, one angels, and two demons. Sam and Dean are reading a book while Castiel is trying to beat a demon in a game of chess. The other demon decide to just watch the match.

Suddenly, Crowley appears in the office. The Winchesters and Castiel look at him while the demons stand up and shows respect.

"Hello, boys. I have good news and bad news." Inform Crowley.

"Great. Tell us what is it so that we can go." Said Dean.

Crowley ignore Dean and say the news. "The good news is that the devils will leave us, the demons, alone and we can do what we want."

The demons show a happy face while the humans and angel give a confused look.

"How's that a good news?" Ask Sam.

"I am about to go to that point. My good news is your bad news." Said Crowley with smug tone.

"So, that's it?" Ask Castiel.

"Yes, Cass. That's it. Now shoo!"

Crowley then apported Sam, Dean, and Castiel by snapping his fingers. He then turn his attention to the demon duo.

"Now both of you, go and tell the other demons to get ready! We're going to create another Hell in this world." Order Crowley. He then let out a smile.

* * *

 **And this chapter is complete.**

 **This is my ideas for the next chapter:**

 **\- The Occult Research Club is hunting a stray devil, but they also meet Sam, Dean, Bobby Singer, and Castiel, who also hunt the devil**

 **\- SPN Angels fight DxD Fallen Angels...with a twist**

 **\- Tell me your idea**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	3. Devils, Humans, and Angel

**Devils, Humans, and Angel**

At night, near an abandoned warehouse, Rias, Issei, Akeno, Kiba, and Xenovia are standing, preparing themselves for what they about to do.

Few days ago, they received a news that a stray devil was seen at Kuoh. Rias sent Koneko to find the devil. She managed to succeed, but wounded in the process. So, Koneko won't join, Asia took care of her, and Gasper is too inexperienced for this stuff.

Sona actually wants to join, but because Saji makes a crossroad demon angry when they fight for a client the day before, Sona must have a talk with the demons. So she can do nothing.

"So, what's the plan, Prez?" Ask Issei.

"According to Koneko, this devil is quite fast and have powerful physical attack. Other than that, we have no idea. Issei, you, Kiba, and Xenovia will be the vanguard. Me and Akeno will observe the battle first before we join in. When we do, we should be able to finish him." Said Rias.

"Sounds good. I am in." Said Kiba as he prepare his sword.

"Count me in." Said Xenovia.

"Alright, let's go." Said Issei as he prepare his Gauntlet.

 _BOOST!_

Akeno uses lightning to knock a door off its hinges. Issei, Kiba, and Xenovia begin to move inside while Rias and Akeno stood outside. The trio move carefully as they scan the room. Suddenly, at the middle of the room, they stop. Kiba tries to move but find out that he can't. The other two try to do the same but receive the same result.

"W-what happen?" Ask Xenovia.

"Don't know. We can't move at all." State Kiba.

Issei is looking around the room, trying to find something that might caused them unable to move. When he looks at the ceiling, he finds the cause.

"Up there! At the ceiling!"

When Xenovia and Kiba look at the ceiling, they see a circle with symbols at it. Rias and Akeno decide to go inside and see the circle too.

"I...think I have seen it before." Said Rias.

"Me too. But where?" Issei then tries to remember where he had seen the circle. "I remember! It was when I was summoned by a man to be his guinea pig! He tricked me to go inside this kind of circle!"

"That's right! I have no idea what kind of circle is that, so I resorted to destroying the whole house."

"Before we go deeper with the topic, isn't there's something we should do with the circle?" Said Kiba.

"Right, sorry about that." Said Rias as she scratch the back of her head.

Rias then prepare the Power of Destruction. Suddenly, Both her and Akeno feel something is pushing them to the circle. They try to overpower it, but failed. Rias and Akeno are pushed to the circle. Now, all of the devils are trapped inside the trap.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here."

The devils then turn to the source of voice. They see four man is approaching them.

The first man is a handsome man who has green eyes, light freckles on his face and short-cropped Ivy-league hair that is dark blonde. He also quite muscular. He wears a green plaid shirt over a T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. At the man's right hand, there's a revolver.

The second man is a handsome man with shaggy, long brown hair who has light green eyes. He wears a red plaid shirt underneath a brown jacket, dark brown jeans, and light brown boots. The man has a knife with symbols engraved along the blade at his right hand.

The third man is man with brown eyes, brown hair so short to the point that only a shave or two is required to make him bald, a mustache, and a beard. He wears a lot of flannel, light brown trousers, brown shoes, and a trucker's cap. At his hands is a shotgun.

The fourth man is is an average man in his thirties. He has blue eyes, short brown hair – though not as short as the third man, and a thin beard and mustache. He wears a pair of dress shoes, a black suit, a buttoned white-striped dress shirt, and loosened blue necktie accentuated by a beige trench coat. At his right hand is a long, silver, triple-edged dagger (cross section of the blade would be a triangle).

"From what I can see, five devils with an appearance of high school students." Said the third man.

"Really? High school students? I know devils are evil creatures, but to use teenagers is just...cruel." Said the second man.

"What do you mean 'use teenagers'?" Ask Issei.

"Simple. You devils are wandering around, trying to find someone to possess, and when these teenagers appear, you decide to take over their body." Explain the fourth man.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?! Why we would do something as heinous as that?!" Exclaim Kiba.

The four men look at each other in dumbfounded.

"Did...a devil just said that we're crazy?" Ask the first man.

"Well, they once did worse than that. So I guess that makes sense." Said the third man.

"You know what, let's just finish the job and head back home." State the second man.

The first man then begin to load his revolver.

"What are you guys trying to do?" Ask Xenovia.

"You see, the revolver in my hand can kill most living being. Devil is one of them." Replied the first man as he finish loading his revolver.

The first man then aim his revolver at them. Before anyone else can react, the man suddenly fly to a wall. The other three men turn their attention away from the devil. A figure appears. He's a young man with short black hair and brown eyes. He wears what appears to be clothes made from rag. His appearance looks like a homeless man.

The third man shoot his shotgun. But the young man dodge it and pushed the man to the ground. The second man tries to slice him using his knife, but the young man avoid it and then run away.

The first man stand up while the fourth man helps the third to do it. They look at the way the young man used to run away.

"Prez, that must be the stray devil." Said Issei.

"Excuse me, people who trapped us?" Ask Rias. The four man turn their attention to her. "Look, I don't know what kind of experience you have in the past that makes you hate the devils so much, but we're only here to kill that stray devil. That's it. We have no bad intention to humans. Please, you must trust us!"

The four man look at each other with sour look. The fourth man then take out three syringes and gives them to his friends, each one. Suddenly, there's a sound of something broken. When the devils look at the ceiling, they see the devil's trap is broken.

"Alright, we'll trust you...for now. Not the first time we work with the beings of darkness." Said the first man. "You decide to do any funny business though, and you can say goodbye to the world."

"Ara, you think you can kill us that easily?" Ask Akeno.

"Not easily, but possible. What I gave to Sam, Dean, and Bobby are syringes full of holy water. It can be injected to you and while you suffer, we'll send you to Hell." Said the fourth man.

"Good thinking, Cass." Said the third man.

Rias, Akeno, and Kiba shiver at the mention of holy water. In early time they once contacted with holy water and the pain was horrible. And that is at skin. For it to be injected...none of them want to find out.

"Let's go. Follow us." Said the second man.

* * *

For half an hour, the men and the devils are searching for the stray devil. But so far, they haven't encounter him.

"Let's take a rest. We better have most of our strength when we finally fight the stray." Suggest Issei.

The four men look at him as if he said something stupid. Rias decide to explain the reason.

"Well, you see, because Issei is a rookie, he isn't as fit as most of us."

The first man can be seen trying to hold his laugh. Issei feels annoyed because this man seems to underestimated him.

"OK, OK, let's keep searching. But can we at least know your names?" Ask Issei to the man.

The four man look at each other and shrug their shoulders except the fourth. They names are already known to the demons.

"My name is Dean. Not so nice to meet you." Said the first man, Dean.

"I am Sam. You better really keep at you words to stay away from human or I'll get you." Siad the second man, Sam.

"Name's Bobby." Said the third man, Bobby.

The fourth man however keep silent.

"What about you? Who are you?" Ask Kiba.

"Castiel." Replied the fourth man, Castiel.

Thinking that Castiel might have little social skills, the devils decide not to ask any further.

Suddenly, Bobby shoot at some place. From the place, the stray emerge. He dashed towards Bobby and pushed him to the wall. He take his shotgun and break it. Sam, Castiel, Kiba, and Xenovia attack the devil while the others fall back.

Although Sam and Castiel with Kiba and Xenovia can push the stray, because of the difference techniques used by the human and angel with the devils, sometimes they almost hit each other.

"You know what? Back off, devils!" Said Castiel who finally had enough after Kiba almost slice his arm off.

Castiel uses telekinesis to push Kiba and Xenovia away. The stray devil managed to punch Castiel in the chest, but this has no effect. Castiel take out a syringe with holy water and injected the content to the devil. The devil scream in pain as the holy water travel through his veins. Sam then shove his demon-killing blade to the body of the devil. The devil glows with orange light. The light then flickers out as the devil fall to the ground, dead.

"Really? You don't give us a chance?" Ask Rias.

"Only few beings like you that we can _sometimes_ trust. You are not one of them. We can't risk the possibility that you secretly help this devil." Explain Sam.

"What makes you guys hate the devils so much?" Ask Issei.

"A devil murdered my mother! When I was still a child and Sam was a baby!" State Dean.

While Dean knows it was actually a demon rather than devil, for him it's enough for having hatred to anything from the Underworld.

The humans and angel can see that the devils show a shocked face. While Rias knows that some devils act poorly towards humans, she never know that one was evil enough to kill a mother of two man when they were a child.

"I...I am sorry to her that." Said Issei.

"Don't. One thing I know is that a 'sorry' from you is hardly genuine." Said Dean.

Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Castiel then disappear, leaving the devils alone.

"Wow, they really hate us." Said Kiba.

* * *

As Team Free Will plus Bobby approach a cabin, they're speaking to each other.

"We actually already knew about them, right?" Said Bobby.

"Yes." Said Sam.

"And yet we still act like a...jerk to them."

"Everything we know about them might be a facade. Besides, even if they really good, they still a devil. Wicked creature that you better not befriend with." Said Dean.

"But you befriend Crowley." Said Castiel.

"That's not befriend! And that's the reason why I said 'better'." Replied Dean.

"Anyway, why don't you tell them that you're an Angel of the Lord, Cass?" Ask Sam.

"I am trying to make sure the devils know as less as possible about us. That will gives us an advantage." Said Castiel.

"I see."

* * *

 **And the chapter end.**

 **This is my ideas for next chapter:**

 **\- SPN Gabriel decide to help Rias' peerage in rescuing Asia in his own, twisted way**

 **\- SPN Castiel visit Kuoh Academy to warn the devils to not mess with SPN Angels or they will receive the consequence**

 **\- The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse visit Kuoh, much to the horror of the Three Faction**

 **Tell me your idea**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	4. Warning from Castiel

**Warning from Castiel**

Inside a meeting room at Kuoh Academy, Rias' peerage and Sona's peerage are having a discussion. The meeting of the Three Factions will be held not long after they finish this discussion. The cause of their discussion is that there are rumors that the meeting will be attended not only by the Three Factions, but also various factions that seemingly appear out of nowhere.

First, there are beings like vampire, werewolf, and many others. While vampire and werewolf are somewhat common, they suddenly become stronger. One of the example is a report that a group of exorcists are massacred by vampires. The report is disturbing; it appears that the vampires present during the massacre are immune to vampire's usual weaknesses, like cross, holy water, garlic, and stake to the heart. Though they still can be hurt using light, now it's only burn their skin and they can regenerate fast enough to recover from the wound, something that never been heard or witnessed before.

Then there's a report that werewolves no longer change under a full moon, but under half moons.

Second, the Demons. Unsurprisingly, the Three Factions are shocked with their arrival. But the one who is most surprised is the Devil. And there's a good reason; there's a type of demon called Crossroad Demon who can grant any wish like devil but on better scale. This caused drops on number of people summoning devils. There are even reports of devils and crossroad demons fighting over a clients. Many devils find this strange because crossroad demons demand the soul of their client to go to Hell after 10 years, something devils never do.

Anyway, the chances for the Demons to appear at the meeting is quite high.

Third, the Hunters. They're group of humans who hunt supernatural beings like devil, vampire, etc. But unlike exorcists, most hunters are not even religious in the first place. Which means it can be hard to figure out which human that's also a hunter. To make matter worse, hunters employ not only tactics used by exorcists, but also new one. One of them is devil's trap. Many devils fall to the hand of hunters through this simple circle. Unfortunately, because devil's trap is not a common sense in normal humans, many reincarnated devils have no idea how to figure out which circle is the trap.

There are still many more factions, but before the devils can discuss about them, they hear a sound. When they see the source, they find out that the sound is caused a tree branch hitting the window. But, when they see the branch they also see that is suddenly becomes windy and cloudy outside, which is strange because it was sunny few minutes ago.

Then, a lamp at the ceiling pop. Hearing this, Gasper goes hiding inside a box. Then another one, then three.

"What is happening?!" Ask Rias.

"I don't kn-wait a minute!" Replied Sona. "There's a figure approaching the school. It's heading for the front door!"

"Alright, everyone. Take arms and head for the front door!" Shout Rias.

The devils then prepare their weapons and Sacred Gears. They then run towards the front door. However, it seems they're too late. When they reach the door, it flies from the hinges. Luckily, no one gets hit. They then see that the figure is entering the school.

The figure is an average man in his thirties. He has blue eyes, short brown hair, and a thin beard and mustache. He wears a pair of dress shoes, a black suit, a buttoned white-striped dress shirt, and loosened blue necktie accentuated by a beige trench coat. The man shows them no emotion.

As the man walks in, the devils begin to surround him from as many sides as they can.

"You! I have seen you before!" Said Rias.

"You're not wrong, devil. I am the one who you met when you trying to hunted that stray devil." Replied the man.

The devils are shocked when they hear it. They have heard from Rias about four men who almost kill them.

"Excuse me, sir?" Ask Tomoe to the man. The man then turn his attention to her. "Let me tell you something; no one threatens devil and just get away!"

Tomoe then stab the man near the shoulder using tanto, which she's forced to use because she can't find her katana quickly. The man however, only see the tanto before taking it out. This surprised her because her weapons already enhanced to that they can at least hurt many species.

Seeing this, Kiba decide to swing his sword to the man. However, the man catch his hand before the sword can reach him. Kiba then tries to liberate his hand but to no avail. The man then put his index and middle finger at Kiba's forehead. This caused him to fall to the floor.

The other devils then back off. They begin to tense when they see what the man can do.

"What do you want?" Demand Sona.

"I want a talk. With all devils in this building. No exception." Replied the man coldly.

* * *

The devils then return to the meeting room. This time with the man that came to their school. The man said that he only wants a talk and doesn't need something like tea. Now, at one side of the room is the man, while at the other side is the devils.

"Can we ask something first?" Ask Rias.

"Make it quick." Replied the man.

"Who are you?"

"Are you forgot, devil? I am Castiel."

"Yeah, I still remember. I mean _what_ are you? No normal human can do what you do."

"I'm an angel of the Lord."

The devils are shocked when they find out that Castiel is an angel. However, they don't feel the same aura an angel usually gives, which is holiness.

"Excuse me, but you don't appear to be an angel." Said Sona.

"Of course I am not. My true form will caused everyone in here dead." Replied Castiel.

"You true form?" Ask Asia.

"In my true form, I have six wings and four faces, one of which is a lion, and as high – if not more – than Chrysler Building." Answer Castiel as he recite some of Zachariah's words.

The devils let out a gasp. Castiel's true form sounds...terrifying. Something that they find strange because that's not how angel should have look like.

"Really? I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos...you know, Michael Landon. Not monstrosity." Said Akeno.

"Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier." Said Castiel who speak it with annoyed tone.

"None of us can read a Bible. We're devils." Said Saji.

"Funny. Demons can read those and have no problem." Mock Castiel.

The reason the demons can read the Bible because the Bible is mostly wrong. Thus makes them have no immunity from being read by demons.

"Alright. Let's put those aside. Why do you want to talk to us?" Ask Rias.

"Simple. Me and other angels have some business in this city. I demand you not to interfere with our business." Demand Castiel.

"What business?" Ask Sona.

"The only thing I can tell you is that it involves destroying some part of the city and killing some beings."

"Then the answer is no. Do you think we will let you and the angels go around and destroying the city? This is our territory and we will protect!" Said Rias as she slam the table.

"This is not a request, this is an order from the Heaven Host. You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave us alone...or we lay you to waste."

Castiel knows that the devils are only familiar with angels from this world. But now this is time for him and his siblings to make their name.

"Just so you know, Castiel. There will be a meeting between the Three Factions. This conversation can affect the meeting." Said Rias as her tone becomes dangerous.

"That will do us nothing."

"The angels will also attend the meeting." Remind Sona.

"Not really. While I, along with my brothers and sisters, am an angel, I'm nothing like those pansies. We have a Heaven of our own, weapons of our own, rules of our own, and many more."

Castiel can see the devils, once again, shocked. To think that there is another faction of angel – besides the fallen - is unthinkable.

Suddenly, a magic circle appear. From there, a devil appear.

"Lady Gremory, Lady Sitri? I have a report from – AAAAAHH!"

Before the devil can finish his sentence, he's being pinned to the wall by a force. The culprit turns out to be Castiel. He approach the devil, put his hand at the devil's face, and smite him. After a few seconds, Castiel let the body fall to the floor.

"If you want to know, that's proof of how serious we are with our order." Said Castiel.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Exclaim Issei.

"I can bet my blade that this devil had damned many human's souls. He deserve to die."

"There's no way you know about that." Said Asia.

"As if it's matter when dealing with beings from Underworld."

Rias can see that Castiel is trying to represent the angels he's working with. They don't care about the fate of devil to the point they can kill one without even bothering with reason.

"This devil is trying to give you this." Said Castiel as he hand Rias a paper, who then took it. "It's a list of dead devils."

"Dead devils?" Ask Tsubaki.

"Before I go here, I am trying to make a point by hunting down fifteen devils. Most of them are recently reincarnated." Said Castiel.

While their servants are trying to hold their anger, Rias and Sona manage to figure out what Castiel is trying to tell. If they bother the angels, then death is the punishment.

"Very well." Said Rias, much to the shock of the devils except Sona. "But I ask you to stay away from us."

"That's acceptable." Castiel then start to leave. But before he do it, he stare at both Asia and Xenovia.

"Aisa Argento. Xenovia Quarta." Said Castiel immediately. This caused both girls to tensed up.

"Argento, when you're excommunicated, it's only the Church who did it, but not the Heaven. We had a special place for you there in case you die, but when you start to turn to the Fallen Angels, that place is gone. When you die, we decide to still give you a place, but then you're reincarnated as devil. So now you better prepare yourself for Hell!" Said Castiel. He can see that Asia is on verge of crying when she realize she had a place in Heaven.

"Quarta, when you heard that God is dead, you decide to become a devil. Bear in mind that _even_ _if_ that is true, His love and protection still exist. I must say, even I was surprised that you can lose your faith that easily. You're also being excommunicated, but only by the Church, not the Heaven. Just like Mrs. Argento over there." Continue Castiel. Xenovia gives a shocked face in return

"ENOUGH!" When the devils and angel look at the ones who shout, they find out that it was Issei. "How can you said those things while you do nothing for them?! Both Aisa and Xenovia are good people, and when they need help, none of you angels decide to go down to Earth and give them some help! And now you berate them as if you have spend your entire live looking for them!"

Castiel, despite receiving those words from Issei, shows no reaction. Castiel had met many people. Some of them are barely religious, but they did their best to do the right thing. He also can somewhat tolerate people who worked with demons if their reasons are noble. But Asia and Xenovia became devil for a petty reason, something that he can't tolerate and hate.

"Let me tell you something, Issei Hyoudou. I had seen many people who received torture beyond you comprehension. We – the angels - didn't help them, but they still did their best in this world where it's far too easy to do your worst. Both Argento and Quarta only got banished from the place they called home and they decide to turn to the evil. And you trying to say they deserve our help?" Said Castiel coldly.

Issei tries to say his reply, but find out that he can't.

"I don't need to hear your reason. Reason from devil is an empty one." Add Castiel.

Castiel then disappear, with the sound of wing's flap.

* * *

 **Another chapter is done.**

 **Castiel may sound OOC, but remembering he's dealing with DxD Devils, which are creatures he has no idea about and can only assume they are as bad as SPN Demons, I think it makes sense.**

 **I have set an idea for the next chapter: the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse will visit Kuoh.**

 **Also, I have an idea where the meeting of the Three Factions will be attended by not only DxD characters, but also SPN characters. So I need as many idea as can get for what will happen during the meeting. The ideas might make the story better and faster to make.**

 **Some of the characters from** _ **Supernatural**_ **that will attend the meeting are Sam, Dean, Eve, Crowley, Michael, Lucifer, Dick Roman, and Death.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	5. Here Come the Horsemen

**Here Come the Horsemen**

 **Answer to some reviews:**

 **Drew:** Castiel is not perfect. So him making that mistake makes sense.

 **Suzululu4moe:** Most of them will wonder where the Great Red and Ophis come from, but other than that they won't pay any attention to them. They have better things to do. Most of SPN characters will try their best to make sure SPN Lucifer doesn't decide to kill Pagan Gods, again.

* * *

Inside the Student Council's room, Sona is currently having a desk work. Because of the number of papers, she asked her peerage to help her.

Then, someone decide to summon one of them. After discussing for a while who's going to go, they decide that this time Saji will be one who do it.

"Make sure to finish it as fast as possible. We still have some work." Said Sona.

"Don't worry, president." Replied Saji.

After saying that, Saji teleport to the summoning location. The rest of the peerage decide to go back to work.

However, only three minutes later, Saji come back...with cuts at his uniform and bruise all over his body. Sona and her friends then immediately go to Saji.

"Saji, what's happening?!" Ask Sona.

"Prez...go to the summoning...place... You must...see it for yourself." Said Saji in pain.

* * *

Few minutes later, Sona brings Saji to the Occult Research Club so Asia can heal him. Then, Sona, with Tsubaki and Tomoe, decide to go to the summoning place. Rias however, decide to help them and bringing Issei, Kiba, and Xenovia.

At the summoning place, which turns out to be a park, a magic circle of Gremory and Sitri appear. Then, the circles are gone, leaving the devils. The devils look around to see what could caused Saji to be wounded. They see nothing.

"There's nothing here." Said Tsubaki.

"I...won't be so sure." Said Kiba while he's looking at a tree branch.

When the others look at the branch, they see a man is hanged. There's blood all over his body and clothes.

"My God..." Xenovia then receive a headache. "Who would do that?"

"I don't know. But whoever did this must be nearby. We must find it." Said Rias.

"We already do that." Replied Sona as she looks at something on the other side of bushes.

The other devils then look at what Sona see. Their jaw drop. A large number of people – probably more than two dozens – are fighting each other with everything. From pocket knife, stone, rope, bag, walking cane, to a bare hand.

"Why are they fighting against each other?" Ask Tsubaki.

"Don't know. But we should stop them! Take them down! Try not to use lethal force!" Said Sona.

The devils then go to the fighting ground except Rias who only stood nearby because her powers are too destructive. Issei uses Boosted Gear to increase the power of his punch so that he can knock people out in just a few punch. Kiba, Tomoe, and Xenovia use the blunt part of their sword. Tsubaki removes the blade of her naginata and uses it like a stick. Sona manipulates the water from a nearby fountain.

Due to large the large number of humans, it took times for the devils to knock all of them. Some are actually got injured. In the end though, they manage to knock out all humans available.

Suddenly, they see a clapping sound. When they look at the source, they see an old man in presumably his fifty. He's wearing a suit with the tie having a line pattern. At his right hand is a gold ring.

"That's nice fight you devils put there. Though I will enjoy it even more if you decide to kill those humans." Said the old man.

"Who are you? Are you the one who did this?" Ask Issei.

"Why yes, stupid. I am the one who caused this. Well, actually I am just giving them a little push."

"In that case..." Rias then looks at the old man. "You're under arrest for causing a fight in Gremory and Sitri's territory!"

"Why only me? There are other people who did the same."

"Those other are humans. And I can sense that you're not one." Said Sona.

"Pretty smart for a monster. As for you, red head, no, I will go away from here and try to caused another fight." Replied the old man.

Rias then uses her power to destroy a tree as demonstration.

"You will not want me to use this at you!" Warned Rias.

"Just try, little b****." Replied the old man smugly.

Rias then uses her Power of Destruction at the old man. It caused dust to fly all over the man. After it gone however, they can see that while his clothes is damaged and have some ash at his face, he's perfectly fine.

"W-What?!" Comment Rias as she take a step back.

"Come on, kids! You can't beat War!" Said the old man, the Horseman of War.

"War?" Ask Tomoe.

"This should can help you figure it out."

War then goes to a car. It's a red mustang. He then opens the door.

"I call myself War. I drive a red car because red horse is outdated." Said War.

War then get inside and drives away.

"Thsi is bad." Said Rias with fear in her face.

"What is it? Do you find out who he is?" Ask Sona.

"He call himself War and drive a red mustang. If this is Middle age, he will ride a red horse...and maybe carrying a sword."

"Wait! That's the description of the Horseman of War!" Said Xenovia.

"Horseman of War?" Ask Issei.

"War is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. However, he shouldn't be here. The only way for a Horseman to be here is if one of the Seven seals are broken." Explain Rias.

"In that case, what should we do?" Ask Kiba.

"I am going to tell my brother, who in turn I hope will tell other devils. Considering that that man can caused those people fight each other – which is a basic thing about war, I think it's safe to assume that that man is really War." Said Rias.

"You seem scared, Rias." Said Sona.

"Of course I am. If what my father once said is true, then one of the Horseman is more than enough to destroy the entire Underworld."

* * *

Few days after the arrival of War, a magic circle appear at the Occult Research Room. When it disappear, there are Sirzechs and Grayfia in the room.

"Brother? Grayfia?! What are you doing here?" Ask Rias, surprised.

"We have two reason, milady. The first is to confirm the existence of the Horseman of War, which as far as we can get, is true. Second is to warn you that another Horseman has arrived." Said Grayfia.

"Another Horseman?!" Said Xenovia.

"Yes." Confirm Sirzechs as he sit down. "When I sent some devils to oversee War, they killed each other and only leaving a small handful of devils alive. Those who survive however...start eating each other to dead."

Sirzechs can see that this caused most of the devils in the room wanted to vomit. Not that he can blame them. Even he was disgusted.

"I then decided to see it for myself. That when I see him; the Horseman of Famine. He has the power to caused people to be so hungry that they start eating as many food as they can, sometimes even another person. Some are dead because they're chocked." Continue Sirzechs.

"What's the condition of Famine?" Ask Xenovia politely.

"He looks like an old man wearing a suit, using a wheelchair, and has this whatever thing human used at hospital when they're unable to breath. It's a good thing that he's weakened because of agricultural improvements. Bear in mind though, he's still powerful enough to the point I must resist my own hunger." Replied Sirzechs.

This caused shock to the devils in the room except Grayfia. Sirzechs is one of the current Four Great Satans and the fact that a Horseman is capable of defeating him is shocking. It just shows how powerful the Horsemen are.

"Well, I am going to leave. I have been busy lately with the arrival of the Horsemen. Be careful everyone, especially you Rias. If two Horsemen were already in the world, it's safe to assume that the rest of the Horsemen are also here." With that, Sirzechs and Grayfia leave the room.

* * *

Inside a facility, Irina, along with other four angels are investigating the facility. After reports of the arrival of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse reach Heaven, she is being tasked to find two Horsemen who are still in the shadow, Conquest and Death.

Few days ago, they managed to found a possible location of another Horseman. The found it by looking for a power that doesn't belong to angel, fallen angel, devil, dragon, and any other being.

When they investigate the facility, they find that there are lots of lab equipment. They then look further to the facility. Five of them then split up.

"See something, John?" Ask Irina to John, a reincarnated angel.

"Not really. Except those equipment. I have a bad feeling about this." Replied John.

Suddenly, Irina and John see a door. When they open it, they see a large number of humans. All of them appear to be sick. Irina and John then get inside to take a closer look.

"My God. Some of this diseases are a lethal one." Said John.

"What's going on in here?" Ask Irina.

"So, do you like it?"

Irina and John then turn around. In front of them is an old man with glasses. He wears a suit with square as a pattern of the shirt.

"I assume that you're the other Horseman." Said John.

"Correct. I am Pestilence." Replied Pestilence.

"Pestilence? The other Horseman should be either Conquest or Death." Said Irina.

"That's my old name, Conquest. However, when I see what bacteria can do, I found them fascinating and devoted my life to search for them. Because they caused disease, I changed my name into Pestilence." Explain the Horseman.

"I see. We're leaving, John."

Irina and John then go to the door.

"What? That's it? You're not going to get me?" Said Pestilence with a faked sad.

"You're too powerful. But at least now we can know wherever you're going." Explain Irina.

The angels then leave the facility.

* * *

If there's one thing Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel can't imagine, is that they're having a pizza with the last and strongest Horseman of the Apocalypse, Death.

Few hours ago, the leaders of the Three Factions received an invitation to a pizza restaurant from Death. They decided to attend it. When they arrive, they see that other people were already dead. When the leaders took a seat, the angels, fallen angels, and devils they brought for protection suddenly fall to the ground, dead. Death then tell them that because the guards didn't received the invitation, they shouldn't be at the restaurant. It's a good thing that all of the dead guards were only a low level grunts.

Now, the three of them are looking at Death as he enjoyed the pizza. His mere presence caused everyone to be scared, even Azazel who usually always careless in his own way.

"So, why are we here? Do you plan to kill us so that the Apocalypse can happen easier?" Ask Sirzechs who decide to talk.

Death then looks at the current Lucifer with a "Really?" face and staring at him incredulously. He swallowed his pizza before speaking.

"You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you...well. Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky."

The leaders of the Three Factions start to become worried. Death say those words without any sign of lie or arrogance, meaning that what he said is quite true.

"This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel. _Very old_. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you." Continue Death.

Death then take a spatula and put a slice of pizza for each plate in front of Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel.

"Eat." Said Death simply as he keeps staring at them.

Not wanting to enrage the very embodiment of death, all three of them decide to take a bite.

"Good, isn't it?" Ask Death.

While none of them say something in return, they face agree with what Death said. The Horseman decide to return to his pizza.

"My I ask how old are you?" Ask Michael.

"As old as God...maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless, I already reaped Him." Answer Death.

"God? It's you who killed God during the Great War?" Michael's voice indicates fear instead of anger.

"Oh, yes, Michael. Who do you think strong enough to do it?"

In reality, Death has no idea who did it. He's only in this bizarre universe for a few weeks, so it's not him who kill God. But remembering this universe God is weaker compared to God who fought the Darkness, Death knows he can reap the God of this universe. Death also believe that the Dragon Gods are only small challenge for him.

"So, why are we here?" Ask Azazel.

"I am here to tell you that I am not here to caused the Apocalypse. I also convinced my brothers, the other Horsemen, to do the same. That way, you won't send anyone against us and caused a disturbance to the natural order." State Death.

"You do realize that your brothers caused many problems." Said Azazel.

"Well..." Death picks a glass of lemonade with straw and slurp it. "...none of them are directly attacking you. That should count as something."

"You do care about your brothers." Said Sirzechs.

"I may care about them, but not really big. They can rot in a garbage bin for all I care if they decide to harm the natural order. So far, they haven't do that. I just find the possibility of one of you provoke my brothers to start the Apocalypse annoying."

Death continue to eat his pizza. After a few minutes, he looks at the leaders of the Three Faction.

"You may leave." Said Death.

All three of them decide to do that, not wanting to spend another second with a walking abomination.

When three of them return to their home, they decide to fell unconscious on their bed in hope that it could get rid of their fear.

* * *

 **Another chapter is done.**

 **Next chapter is the meeting of the Three Factions. However, SPN characters decide to join in.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**

* * *

 **Some of the characters involved in the next chapter:**

 **DxD Angel:**

 **\- Michael (Leader)**

 **\- Irina**

 **DxD Fallen Angel:**

 **\- Azazel (Leader)**

 **DxD Devil:**

 **\- Sirzechs Lucifer (Leader)**

 **\- Serafall Leviathan**

 **\- Rias Gremory**

 **\- Hyoudou Issei**

 **SPN Human:**

 **\- Dean Winchester (Leader)**

 **\- Sam Winchester**

 **\- Bobby Singer**

 **\- Kevin Tran**

 **SPN Angel:**

 **\- Michael (Leader)**

 **\- Lucifer**

 **\- Raphael**

 **\- Gabriel**

 **\- Naomi**

 **\- Castiel**

 **SPN Demon:**

 **\- Crowley (Leader)**

 **\- Lilith**

 **\- Abaddon**

 **\- Cain**

 **\- Alastair**

 **SPN Leviathan:**

 **\- Dick Roman (Leader)**

 **\- Edgar**

 **\- Chet**

 **SPN Monster:**

 **\- Eve**

 **\- Alpha Vampire**

 **\- Alpha Shapeshiffter**

 **Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse:**

 **\- Death (Leader)**

 **\- Famine**

 **\- War**

 **\- Pestilence**

 **PS: Because of the next chapter (actually, almost the whole story) is created for fun, living and deceased characters of** _ **Supernatural**_ **can interact with each other because everyone is alive.**


	6. Hammer of the Creations

**Hammer of the Creations**

Inside the meeting room, there are quite a number of beings. The most prominent are the leaders of the Three Faction. Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan of the Devil, Azazel of the Fallen Angel, and Michael of the Angel. Today, this meeting will decide how the Three Factions should proceed.

However, there's something strange with the meeting room. First, it's bigger than needed. Second, the round table is wider. Third, there are other seats for some people. Despite have no idea why the meeting room is like this, they decide to continue the meeting.

"Now, everyone is here." Declare Sirzechs. "Well then, let us start the meeting."

Suddenly, someone spartan kick the door of the meeting room. When they see at the door, they see four man. They are Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Kevin Tran.

"Now just wait for a minute!" Shout Dean as he walks in with his brother and friends.

"My I ask who are you?" Ask Sirzechs.

"Dean, hunter. These are Sam, hunter. Bobby, also hunter. And Kevin, prophet." Introduce Dean.

"Wait, prophet?" Ask Irina.

"You know, person who's the God's voice on Earth?" Explain Sam. When he see that no one seems to figure it out, he let out a sigh.

"OK, then. Why are you interrupting this meeting, Dean?" Ask Azazel.

"Well, there are some people who decide that they also must be involved in this meeting. I am one of them." Explain Dean.

"And why is that?" Ask Serafall.

"Believe me, you will find it out yourself."

The leaders of the Three Factions look at each other and then nod their head.

"They may enter." Said Sirzechs.

"Thank you." Said Dean with a hint of sarcasm.

Dean then goes to one of the empty seat and sits there while the remaining humans keep standing. Sam then close the door.

Then, other beings at the room can see that there are severe winds outside. They find it strange because it happen suddenly. Then, a small earthquake. There's also a lightning storm following.

"OK, what _is_ happening?" Ask Sirzechs to the Winchesters.

"That's them coming. Looks like they love that kind of entry." Said Dean nonchalantly.

"Who are they?" Ask Michael.

As if to answer Michael's question, the door is open again. Six figures then walks in.

The first one is a young Caucasian man in his twenty. He has short dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a black t-shirt underneath a blue shirt, blue trousers, and black shoes.

The second is a middle aged Caucasian man. He has short blonde hair, blue eyes, shaved beard, and mustache. He wears a dark green t-shirt underneath a blue shirt, dark green trousers, and brown shoes.

The third is a young African woman. She has a rather long black hair and brown eyes. She wears a black suit, black skirt, and black shoes.

The fourth is a young Caucasian man. He has long blonde hair, brown eyes, shaved beard and mustache. He wears a purple shirt underneath a grey jacket, dark blue jeans, and black boots.

The fifth is a middle aged woman. She has a tied-up blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a dark blue suit, dark blue skirt, and dark blue shoes.

The sixth, while unknown to most of the beings in the room, is known by the devils from Kuoh. He's Castiel.

"Alright, everyone. Let me introduce you to the other faction. They're Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, Naomi, and Castiel." Said Dean.

The Three Factions are surprised when they heard it. Four of them have angel's name, one has devil's name, and one is quite normal actually.

"Who are you?" Ask Rias.

"We're here to represent the angel. And not that angel, the other angel." Replied SPN Michael.

The Factions are now more surprised. There's another faction of angel?

Before anyone can ask something else, the building shakes and there are gust of winds. When it's over, they see five figures suddenly appear in the room.

"Hello, boys." Said Crowley, one of the figures.

Crowley then take a seat while the other figures, two males and two females, stand near the wall.

"Crowley, the King of Hell. Looks like you decide to join us with some of your demons." Said Serafall. "May we know who they are?"

"Name's Lilith." Said a blonde female demon.

"That one over there is Hell's Grand Torturer, Alastair." Said Crowley as he points at Alastair, who waves his hand.

"Greetings, non-demons. My name is Abaddon, one of the Knight of Hell." Said a ginger female demon.

"It's nice to meet you. You can call me Cain." Said an old looking demon.

"Cain? As in 'Cain and Abel'?" Ask Azazel.

"The very one." Replied Cain.

Suddenly, another group of beings arrive. Sitting at another empty chair is Eve, the Mother of All. At her sides are Alpha Vampire and Alpha Shapeshiffter.

"Eve. Nice to see you're here." Comment Dean.

"Oh, just keep your politeness, Dean. I have my own business here." Replied Eve.

Then, someone knocks the door. Bobby then goes to the door at open it. When he do it, there are an angel, a fallen angel, and a devil.

"What are you doing here?" Ask Bobby.

All three of them then changed their forms. The devil becomes Chet, the fallen angel becomes Edgar, and the angel becomes Dick Roman, the Head Leviathan.

Bobby then gives a gesture to the Leviathans that means "Come in". Dick then goes to the other empty chair and sit there with Edgar and Chet at his sides.

"Well, I guess that's all." Said Dean.

"You forget about us."

When the beings in the room see the source of the sound, they see that the last chair has been occupied by Death. His brothers, War, Famine, and Pestilence are standing (or sitting in a wheelchair in Famine's case) behind him.

"Since when you were there?" Ask Sam.

"Before anyone set foot in this room. We just chose to be invisible while waiting for all of you." Explain Famine.

With that, the DxD and SPN factions are in the room.

* * *

"Alright then. Let's get started." Said Dean.

"Well, before we really started, there's something we need to do." Said Sirzechs. The SPN factions look at Sirzechs with curiosity. "Before all of you get here, the meeting is only between Devil, Fallen Angel, and Angel. All three of us know each other. But we have no idea about you."

"So you want to find out who we are before you want this meeting to start?" Ask Sam.

"Yes, you're right."

The leaders of SPN factions – Dean, Michael, Crowley, Eve, Dick, and Death – look at each other before they stare at Crowley. Figuring what they mean, Crowley then begin the story he created to hide most of the Demon's true identity, something that other SPN factions also decided to do.

"You devils can used evil piece to reincarnated other beings into a devil, right?" Ask Crowley which receive a nod from Sirzechs and Serafall. "Demon is same but different. We're instead a corrupted human's soul."

"What caused you to be corrupted?" Ask Asia.

"Torture." Replied Lilith. "Souls are tortured in Hell for eternity. There's however, a way to end it; by torturing other soul. During both tortured and torturing, the soul slowly loose its humanity. In the end, the only thing that left is twisted, corrupted soul."

"So you increased your number by torturing human's souls?" Ask Azazel which is answered by a nod from Crowley. "I must say, that's a really sick way."

"Well, it's actually not that sick. Ask Alastair for that." Replied Crowley.

"Of course not. It's fun. Meet me at Hell sometimes, I'll show you a trick or two in the art of torture." Said Alastair.

"No, thanks!" Replied almost everyone in the room.

"I have a question." Said Rias. "How is that Cain at the side of the demon?"

"After I die, I was resurrected as demon, but not just any demon. I became the first Knight of Hell, the first-fallen, first-born demons." Explain Cain.

"Knights of Hell are quite special. For example, we can't be exorcised, able to visit church, and can read the Bible." Add Abaddon.

When the DxD factions hear that, they become quite nervous. Judging by the name, there are more that two Knights of Hell, and one is already powerful.

When DxD Michael thinks about it, the demons capable of reading the Bible makes sense. Demons are technically just a human with corrupted soul. They're still on the acceptable level.

"Can I ask something?" Ask Irina. She can see that the leaders show a face that say she can. "Why is there someone named Lucifer at the other angel's faction?"

"That a not-really-good question." Said Lucifer. "You see, I might had corrupted Lilith to the point she became the first demon, I might rebelled against my Father, I might has a plan to wipe out all of humanity, and I might had fallen from Heaven, making me the first fallen angel, but I am still an angel. God's most beautiful angel."

"But that doesn't really explain why you're on their side. The angel's side is the side of the servant of God." Replied Irina.

"Hehe, you know why God cast me down? Because I loved Him. More than anything. And then, God created...Humans. The little...hairless apes. And then He asked all of us to bow down before them - to love _them_ more than Him. And I said, 'Father...I can't.' I said, 'These human beings...are flawed, murderous.' And for that...God had Michael cast me into Hell. Now tell me...does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right? Look at what 6 billion of humans have done to Earth. God might had Michael cast me into Hell, but I still loved him, my Father."

"Well, that's what he said anyway." Said Gabriel. "In reality, when Father brought in the new baby – humans, Lucifer saw that he's no longer the favorite child. So he decided to kill all humans so that he can become the favorite child again."

"To put is simply, Satan is nothing but a bratty child having a tantrum." Add Death.

"Thanks, both of you." Said Lucifer with heavy sarcasm.

When the DxD factions heard Lucifer story, they can see that Lucifer is actually still more angel and not so much, if any, devil. But, when Gabriel and Death said their opinion, it's clear that this Lucifer is kinda...a loser.

"Anyway, I also have a question." Said Sona. "Why there's another faction of angel besides the angel at Heaven and fallen angel?"

"To know about it, I'll tell you how we came to existence." Said SPN Michael as he prepare to tell his cover story. "Before there was light, before there was God and the angels, there wasn't nothing. There was the Darkness, a horribly destructive, amoral force. Father created us to fought in a terrible war against it. I lost many of my siblings in that war. In the end, God locked the Darkness away where it could do no harm."

SPN Michael then gives a gesture to Raphael, which indicates her to continue the story.

"At first, we though that it was all over. But when Lucifer betrayed our Father, it was clear that it was caused by the corruption caused by the Darkness. We had no idea how Lucifer became corrupted. Because of that, we became afraid. Afraid of what we could do, of what we could become. All of us decide to abandon Heaven, hiding on Earth. That's why the other angels and fallen angels came to existence." Continue Raphael.

"So, technically you're our ancestor." Said DxD Michael.

"Indeed." Said Castiel.

"Now then, who are you?" Ask Rias as she points at Eve.

"I am Eve, the Mother of All." Replied Eve.

"Mother of all what?"

"Of all monsters." Said Dean.

"That's right. If you meet any monster, they you can beat that they're my child." Said Eve.

Seeing that it's enough, the DxD faction decide to ask the Leviathan.

"Now, who are these humans in business suit?" Ask Sirzechs.

"You can call me Dick Roman. Two people behind me are Edgar and Chet. We're not human, we just took their form. We're Leviathans." Said Dick.

"Leviathans? There's a species called Leviathan?" Ask Serafall surprised.

"There are."

"How do you guys took the form of an angel, fallen angel, and devil back then?" Ask Irina.

"They're not too appetizing. There's no cheese to make it better." Said Chet which earn confusion from DxD factions.

"OK, no matter. What is the Leviathan?" Ask Azazel.

"To be honest, except being the top of the food chain, we have no idea how to describe us." Said Dick.

"I can answer that." Said Death. "Long before God created angel and man, He made the first beasts - the Leviathans. I personally found them entertaining, but He was concerned they'd chomp the entire petri dish, so He locked them away. But as you can see, they're now free."

"Chomp the entire petri dish?" Ask Issei.

"Leviathan is very, _very_ and always hungry. If I am not wrong, they plan to turn humans into cattle." Answer Famine.

"And we're almost finished. But then it all went missing, don't ask how. Now we must restart from scratch." Explain Edgar.

"Now, it leave the humans." Said DxD Michael. "Why are the humans here?"

"Simple. You see, some of us are not so blind with supernatural stuff. So, we decide to created hunters, humans that hunt supernatural beings." Said Dean.

"Hunters exist at many countries. Japan and US are only two of them." Said Bobby.

"Now, you know who we are." Said Sam. "How about continuing the meeting?"

"Right." Replied Azazel. "As all of you know, we're here to keep the peace that has already been established more than a millennium."

The DxD factions talk to each other for the first few minutes. Then, the attention shifted to the SPN factions.

"Now, what do you think? Let's start from humans." Said Azazel.

Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Kevin whisper to each other for a while before saying their decision.

"We've decide that because these meeting will prevent many humans from being caught in the crossfire of the supernatural war, that's something we will agree." Said Dean.

"However, we will keep hunting supernatural creatures if they're a threat to us. Devil that is making a contract with human are also on the list." Said Sam.

"Can you make it more clear?" Ask Sirzechs.

"We will kill any devil that we see makes a contract with human. From experience, we know that's never end good for the human. We won't attack you directly though." Said Bobby.

"I think that's better than no peace at all. How about the angel?" Said Serafall.

"Which one?" Said both Michaels.

"The older one."

"Well, we won't attack any of the Three Factions directly at their home. We have a lot more important business. But don't blame me if you see some of my siblings kill devils and capture fallen angels, I won't bother my time with such unimportant stuff." Said SPN Michael.

"Unimportant stuffs? You do realize that that means you'll do nothing and let you siblings massacre as many devils as they want?" Said Issei.

"What's wrong with that? You can just make more devils. They're abominations in the first place." Retort Lucifer.

Silence then fall at the room. For Satan to shows no regard to devil is quite strange.

"Wow, never expect that to come out from Lucifer's mouth." Said Sirzechs.

"Anyway, the point is, the angel won't attack us right at our front door but there's possibility of attacking devils and fallen angels if they aren't there?" Said Azazel.

"Yes, that's our plan." Confirm Raphael.

"Fine. What about the demons?"

Crowley looks at other demons. All of them give a smile.

"We will do our usual business; making deal with any human stupid enough to accept it, bring as many souls to Hell, then torture them to make new demons. And if we can, conquer the human's world." Said Crowley.

"You do realize that we won't let the last one happen?" Said Sona.

"I know. That's why don't expect that to happen soon. Anyway, I don't see any profit from the war so let's have peace."

"Fair enough. What about you, lady Eve?" Ask DxD Michael.

"Let's see...let my children hunt some humans and you can kill some of them. But please, don't massacre them." Said Eve.

"Did I hear that right? You said we can kill some of your children?! I mean, they're monsters, but still your children." Said Issei shocked.

"It's important. If there are too many monsters, there won't be enough humans for all of us. Killing each other guard the balance." Said the Alpha Shapeshiffter.

"As much as we and our mother hate it, we know that we must let some of our siblings and children die. It's important to uphold the natural order." Add the Alpha Vampire.

"I see. What about the Leviathans?" Said Sirzechs.

"We'll have the peace. But only because it's profitable for us. We're still trying to establish ourselves here." Said Dick.

"What happen if it becomes unprofitable?"

"Then you better listen my what I am about to say. I'd sooner swim through hot garbage than shake hands with a bottom-feeding mutation like you. You devils are ugly, lazy, gold-digging whores. You're less than humans, and they're not good for much 'til you dip 'em in garlic sauce. You're lucky because we're still new in here and have better things to do, because if we didn't, we might actively wipe your kind from the face of the Universe. And you'd deserve it. Are we clear?"

Tension begin to raise in the room. What Dick said is one of many things you shouldn't say in peace conference.

"That's fine. But listen to me then; I won't let you and your Leviathans march to the Underworld unchallenged. If you really want to wipe us, then you better be ready for a bloody fight." Replied Sirzechs with serious tone.

"So considerate." Said Edgar.

"Then last, but not least...the Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Said DxD Michael with fear.

The entire room look at the Horsemen with fear. They know that just one Horseman doesn't agree with peace, and the Apocalypse is one step closer.

"During the Great War, the natural order was disrupted really good. So you better have peace, or I'll reap you at this very room." Declare Death.

"Such a shame that there will be peace. But there are still some wars in the Middle East. That should be enough for me." Said War.

"I don't care whether or not there is peace or not. I don't see how this war will bring famine." Said Famine.

"If you let me create new, deadly disease, then you can do whatever you want." Said Pestilence.

"Good. Then that means the peace is preserved." Declare Azazel.

Issei then have some talk with DxD Michael and Azazel. Suddenly, they can feel that time has stopped.

"Alright, which idiot decide to do it?" Ask SPN Michael angrily as he stand up.

As if to answer Michael's question, group of people fall from the sky and start attacking the building.

"Who are they?" Ask Dean as everyone in the room prepare themselves.

"They're magicians." Answer Rias.

"Magicians? Them? For serious?"

"Jeez, how impudent of them of them to leave me, the Magical Girl, out of it!" Exclaim Serafall. She then receive a dope slap from Dick.

"Suggestion; leave the Leviathan title for someone else." Said Dick.

"Still doesn't really answer at who did this." State SPN Michael.

"It's possible that they have forcefully activated that half-vampire boy's power and turned it into a Balance Breaker." Said Azazel.

"They did that to Gasper?" Exclaim Issei.

"Luckily, the solution is simple." Said Bobby as he hand over the Colt to Dean. "Shoot the vampire with this and the problem solved."

"Hey, that's our friend your talking about!" Shout Issei.

"Not simple then." Said Sam.

After talking about what they should do, the factions in the building start doing their plan.

* * *

After activating his Balance Break, Vali managed to kill a large number of magicians. Another wave of magicians then arrive. They suddenly being obliterated by a white light. It's Naomi who did it.

"Really? I am about to do that to them." Comment Vali.

"Sorry, little dragon. You're not my superior so you have no right to order me." Replied Naomi.

Inside the building, the rest of the factions are watching the battle. Then, a devil teleported in. She then proceed to destroy the building.

* * *

On their way to Gasper, Issei, Rias, Dean, and Castiel can see the building explode.

"Damn. That's one nice building." Comment Dean.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your friends?" Ask Issei.

"We know them. That's not how they would die." Said Castiel.

* * *

When the smoke disappear, it can be seen that everyone have survived.

"When you make an entrance, please refrain yourself from destroying a building." Comment SPN Michael.

"Silence! You better shut your mouth!" Said Katerea.

"What do you want?" Ask Raphael threateningly.

"I simply hold the opposite opinion of what is being discussed in this meeting. If God and the original Demon Lord are no longer here, then this world needs to be reformed."

"I agree with you." Said Lucifer as the other SPN angels rolled their eyes. "Now please stand in front of me as I kill you!"

"Why would I want to do that?!" Ask Katerea.

"You said this world needs to be reformed. So I am going to do it for you. I am going to kill every last humans, devils, monsters, and many more, leaving only the angel as sole survivor."

"Are you mocking me?!"

"No, I am just being incredibly sarcastic."

Katerea then launch a full barrage attack at Lucifer. When the smoke disappear, so does Lucifer.

"You know, that's really nice. It's just too weak against me." Said Lucifer who suddenly appear few feet behind Katerea.

"Silence!" Exclaim Katerea as she launch another attack.

Meanwhile, the angels, demons, devils, monsters, leviathans, and Horsemen begin to attack the magicians...except Gabriel and Death who decide to just watch while enjoying popcorn and soda.

* * *

Inside the room where the magicians keep Gasper and Koneko, someone breach the door. Castiel enters the room and immediately stabs one of the magician using angel blade. As the magician fell death, Dean and the devils enter the room.

"I don't know what kind of trick did you use to get here, but if you move an inch..." Said a magician as she points her sword at Gasper.

"President, please kill me." Said Gasper.

"What in the world are you saying?" Ask Issei.

"I should be dead. I'm shy, useless, and with this power, I've caused trouble for everyone again!"

"Stop saying such a foolish thing. I already..." Rias is then being interrupted.

"Look, I am pretty sure that will be a good speech. But we have a lot more important thing to take care of." Remind Dean as he cocked his Colt 1911. "Ready, Cass?"

"Ready." Replied Castiel.

Castiel then teleported near a magician and stabs her. While the magicians being distracted by Castiel as he kills one of them, Dean shoot one, killing her. Castiel then uses telekinesis to throws the remaining magicians to the wall, knocking them out.

"Well, that was quick." Comment Dean as he see the end result.

With the magicians being dealt, Rias free Gasper and Koneko.

* * *

SPN angels attack the magicians using white lights and telekinesis while standing. None of the magicians possess power powerful enough to force any of the angel to move an inch.

The demons use many type of their powers; Lilith using white light to obliterate, Crowley using biokinesis to caused organs damage, Alastair using super strength to tear apart magicians, Abaddon using telekinesis, and Cain using teleportation and knife.

Sam and Bobby use firearms while Kevin take cover.

The Alphas are attacking the magicians using their powers. Sometimes, they capture the magicians to that Even can do "something" with them later.

The leviathans use their venomous blood, super strength, and massive jaws.

War caused the magicians to fight each other. Pestilence, while has more powerful disease at his disposal, decide to just use enhanced ebola. Famine caused the magicians to eat something in hunger, even their own comrades' corpses. He will gladly take their souls after this entire fiasco is done.

Gabriel and Death still sitting and eat popcorn and drink soda.

Then, Issei, Rias, Dean, and Castiel arrive with Gasper and Koneko. All of them decide to participate. Finally, the gate is closed, preventing more magicians from coming. They then finish of the remaining magicians and capture some of them.

"Hey, shouldn't we help him?" Ask Kiba as he points at Lucifer who's "struggling" against Katerea.

"Who, Lucifer?" Ask SPN Michael. "Don't need to. He's just playing with that devil."

"Playing?" Ask Issei.

"You'll see." Michael then yell at Lucifer. "Lucifer! Our business is almost over. Hurry up and finish this!"

"Fine." Lucifer then prepare his hand in snapping position. "Katerea Leviathan, I'll give you a chance to run away with your tail between your legs. If not, I will snap my fingers."

"Don't underestimated me!" Shout Katerea as she send another attack at Lucifer, who dodge it without an effort.

"So be it." Lucifer then snaps his finger. In an instant, Katerea explodes into a bloody goo.

What Lucifer did leave the Three Factions dumbfounded.

"He...can do that from the beginning?" Ask Sirzechs.

"That's right. And also to the magicians. He also can close that gate, and then goes to wherever they keep that half-vampire and perform the rescue. We also share the same ability." Said SPN Michael as the DxD characters give him a glare.

"Then why you didn't do it at the beginning?!" Exclaim Issei.

"Because it will be boring." Said Raphael.

Silence...

"Now, with the meeting done, we're going to leave. See you some other time." Said Dean.

With that, the SPN factions teleported away from the destroyed building with the captured magicians, leaving the DxD alone.

* * *

"What will happen to the magicians anyway?" Ask Dean as he drink his beer.

"From what Cass told me, they split them up; some being interrogated by Naomi, some being tortured by Alastair, some become Eve's lab rats, and some at the leviathans' hand who do God-knows-what to them. Basically, each factions received prisoners." Explain Sam.

* * *

 **Finally, this chapter is done.**

 **The next chapter's theme is Thanksgiving dinner. I know it'll be late when I finally update it, but better that than none at all.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	7. Trickster and Angel

**Trickster and Angel**

When Gabriel decided to visit a city on Earth, she expect to find either the business of the humans, traffic jam, or any other things you tend to find in city.

She didn't expect that she would be having a date with stranger.

From what she can see, the stranger is at his prime age; not too young but also not too old. He's wearing a green t-shirt underneath a green hoodie, blue jeans, and black shoes. Also, the man identified himself as Loki. But it's obvious he's not the Norse God.

Currently, they're at a clothing store. Loki decided that Gabriel needs a more fitting and simpler clothes for their date.

" _OK, how I get myself in this situation? Let me remember the meeting; I was walking through the street when I bumped with Loki. After introducing with each other, Loki then spoke about how beautiful am I, try to flirt me, and...for some reason it worked. If not, then how I am here?_ " Thought Gabriel.

"...by? Gabby?"

"Eh?"

"I am asking; which one do you prefer?"

Gabriel then look at Loki. He's currently holding two blouses at his hands. The left one is grey and the right one is green. Gabriel thinks about it for some seconds before deciding.

"I take the grey one." Said Gabriel.

"Brilliant. Now try it." Replied Loki as he gives Gabriel the clothes that she picked.

Gabriel then goes to the nearby changing room. After spending few minutes there, she comes out. She's now wearing a grey blouse underneath a dark blue jacket, light blue jeans, and dark red low-heel shoes.

Loki stared at Gabriel for few seconds. She finally feels uncomfortable.

"Eer, Loki. Not that I appreciate it, but I feel uncomfortable." Said Gabriel.

"Sorry about that, but you look beautiful in those clothes." Said Loki in return.

Gabriel can't help it but blushed when she hears the compliment.

" _He's only a human, but he's capable of doing this. Who is he actually?_ " Thought Gabriel.

"Come on, Gabby. We still have many places to visit." Said Loki suddenly as he pulls Gabriel with him.

"Wait, the clothes-"

"Don't worry, I already paid it."

* * *

Gabriel and Loki are currently eating at a...Jazz cafe as Loki put it. Makes sense because a jazz music is played at the cafe.

Gabriel is eating a rice omelette while Loki is eating a grilled patties. For drink, Loki decided they would drink ginger beer.

"So how's the food, Gabriel? Do you enjoy it?" Ask Loki as he took a bite of his patty.

Gabriel chews a bite of omelette before saying her opinion.

"It is. I never thought such a simple food can contains such a rich flavors."

"Advice for you, dear; never judge the book from its look." Loki then take a sip of the ginger beer.

Unknown to the couple, two pairs of eyes are watching them.

"I-Irina, correct me if I am wrong, but i-isn't that Gabriel?"

"C-Correct, Xenovia. I never thought that she'll be here...with a boyfriend no less!"

"Shh, you're too loud."

"Sorry."

At the other side of the cafe, Irina and Xenovia are eating together while also remembering the old days. But they never thought that inside the very same cafe is Gabriel, who apparently is having a date with an unknown individual.

"Irina, is it common for an angel to have a date with other species?" Ask Xenovia.

"No, at least as far as I know. Well, I think I'll go great her." Said Irina.

Irina stands up from the chair. However, before she can get closer to Gabriel and Loki, Xenovia holds her right wrist.

"Irina, read the atmosphere." Said Xenovia with a tone of annoyance.

At first, she's confused by what her devil friend mean. Then, she looks at Gabriel and Loki for a while before realizing it; both of them seems to enjoy each other company. Irina then sit back at the chair.

"Fine. But do you think we should follow them? Lady Gabriel can be kinda naive and that man...we don't know anything about him." Suggest Irina.

"I think we can do that. It's not like we have better thing to do." Replied Xenovia.

Both former exorcists watch as Gabriel and Loki eat their food. Suddenly, Gabriel says something to Loki. Loki then cut a patty, stabs it with fork, and feed it to Gabriel. Gabriel then do the same thing with his omelette. She feed some of it to Loki.

Irina and Xenovia become dumbfounded at the scene.

"You know, when I imagine an angel, I never thought they're a romantic type." Said Xenovia.

"Neither do I." Said Irina.

After finishing their meals and paying for it, Gabriel and Loki exit the cafe. They're followed by Irina and Xenovia.

* * *

Loki and Gabriel are currently inside a cinema. Both of them have a drink – lemon tea for Gabriel and coke for Loki – and popcorn. Though, they share the popcorn because turns out the "Extra Big" size is really big. Two lines behind them are Irina and Xenovia. Unlike the couple in front of them, both decided to bot buy anything for snack.

"Irina, I just realize something." Said Xenoiva.

"What is it, Xenovia?" Ask Irina.

"Do you know what kind of movie that will be played?" Ask Xenovia back.

"Well...not really."

"I have a feeling. And it's not a good one."

After few minutes waiting, the movie then begin to play. At first, everything seems normal. Nothing funny, nothing sad, nothing...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Oh, there's one. There's a scary scene.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! What in the name of God is that?!" Ask Irina.

"I...I...I don't know. But at least we know what kind of movie they watched." Said Xenovia.

"A horror movie."

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

For the next minutes, most if not all spectators are screaming. It's a horror movie, of course they would be screaming.

Irina decided to turn her attention to the couple two lines in front of them. While both of them are also screaming, they seems to enjoy it.

"Wow, I never thought you have such a bravery." Comment Loki.

"I have seen worse." Replied Gabriel.

"No wonder."

After the movie is done, Gabriel and Loki then go to somewhere else. Both former exorcists are still following them. They also have another thing in mind though.

They will not set foot at a cinema for some times.

* * *

Irina and Xenovia had lost sight of the couple for few moments. When they finally see them, Gabriel has a buttercup flower on her hair. She's walking with Loki while both of them are holding their hands together.

Both of them are now standing while looking at each other with sunset as the background.

"This scene seems familiar." Comment Irina.

"I agree." Said Xenovia.

Loki and Gabriel are looking at each other for a moment before speaking.

"I must say, Loki. What we've done is...good. Sorry, I don't know how to describe it." Said Gabriel.

"It's OK, Gabby. I also feel the same thing." Replied Loki.

"So, I guess this is where we must separated."

"Indeed. We can't be with each other forever, but better for a while than never."

"I agree with you."

Gabriel and Loki look at each other for another moment. Suddenly, both of hug each other and have a passionate kiss.

Xenovia and Irina are surprised with this event. They jaws are dropping and eyes as wide as saucer.

"I...just realize something." Said Irina as she keeps looking at the event.

"What is it?" Ask Xenovia while still doing the same thing.

"Angels have some sort of warning system that will alert them if their action can lead to their fall. But because Lady Gabriel did nothing unnatural, then that means the system is not activated. Which means what both of them are currently doing is fine...which is strange because it's usually not."

"So, what's the reason?"

"I have no idea."

While she's kissing Loki, Gabriel can also feel the sunshine. After she can't feel the shine anymore, so does the kiss. Gabriel see no one in front of her as the sun finally gone. Then, a feather is slowly falling in front of her. Gabriel catch the feather and look at it. She has a feeling that it's related with Loki.

Gabriel then walks away from the spot while carrying the feather.

* * *

At some place far away but still gives him a clear view, Gabriel watched as his female counterpart left their kissing spot while carrying one of his wings' feather. Using some of his tricks, he make sure that his counterpart wouldn't become a fallen angel. He has been on Earth for millennium and on course dating some women, both deities and humans. But he knows one thing.

His date with Gabriel is a memory that he will not forget.

* * *

 **And another chapter is done.**

 **Man, I really wanted to make a Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year special chapter. But all of them doesn't work really well.**

 **Here's my list for the next chapter:**

 **\- Godstiel visits DxD universe and declare himself the new God**

 **\- Alastair teach the DxD Devils the art of torture**

 **\- SPN Metatron decide to cause all DxD Angels to fall as an experiment**

 **\- DxD Devils visit Hell due to certain circumstance**

 **\- Occult Research Club meet Balthazar**

 **\- Tell me your idea**

 **Choose which one do you want for the next chapter.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**

 **...**

 **Oh, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**


	8. Meet the New Boss

**Meet the New Boss**

As Castiel walks through one of the garden of Heaven, he's thinking on what should he do next. He already knew what to do first; he's going to use his new powers as God to set things that went wrong and make it right. The only question is where, where's the first place that he should visit?

Castiel then remember that during his war against Raphael, Balthazar sent Dean and Sam to another universe. Another universe sounds like a perfect place.

Castiel leave Heaven and head on to another universe.

* * *

Inside a house, a little boy is holding a flyer. In front of him is a large number of home works. He wonder, should he summons a devil to do it for him?

Before he can think more about it, someone takes the flyer from his hand. When the boy looks at the taker, he see Castiel holding it. The New God then burned the flyer to ashes. Castiel then glare at the boy.

"First and last warning; you summon a devil, and you will go to afterlife prematurely." State Castiel.

The little boy can only nod his head in fear. Soon after, Castiel vanished from the boy's sight. He then fainted from the experience.

* * *

Inside a mansion, a teenage girl is summoning a devil. After few moments, the devil appear in the room. It's a young, handsome man.

"I just want to confirm something, but are you the devil that I summoned?" Ask the girl.

"I am, Milady. May I know what's your wish?" Ask the devil back.

"Hmm, at first I want to ask about a dating advice. But after seeing you..."

"Understand. I will wait then. I advise you use coin to decide it if you have problem with deciding."

The girl then think about her wish for few moments. However, she then see that the devil is looking at something behind her. When she turn around, he see a middle-aged man in trench coat. He's Castiel.

"I must say that I am terribly disappointed that one of my child is making a contract with the cursed abomination." Said Castiel as he approach the duo.

Both the girl and the devil take one step back for each of Castiel's step forward. However, Castiel's steps are longer than them, making him slowly but steady reaching the duo. The girl is finally within Castiel's arm reach. He puts his right hand at the girl's head and then smite her. The girl let out a scream as her body let out a bright light. The body then disintegrate into oblivion.

Castiel then divert his attention to the devil. He can sense that he's trying to teleport away from the mansion, but Castiel make sure that he can't.

"W...who are you?" Ask the devil.

"I am God."

Castiel puts his right hand at the devil's chest. Soon after, the inside part of his body burned. Fire emerged from the devil's mouth and eyes. His entire body then turned into ashes.

Seeing that his job is done, Castiel teleport away.

* * *

Inside a church, a cardinal is speaking with the new priests and nuns in training. All of them are quite young. Among them are fully-fledged priests that will explain to them if the cardinal says something that the beginner doesn't understand.

"Plenty speak about this...'justice'. Let me tell you, it wasn't a justice! What kind of person cold heartily imprison a mother who steal from rich person because her children are starving? That rich person won't even notice if he lose a dozens of euro!" Said the cardinal.

Most people in the room laugh at the words. The cardinal wait until the laugh is down. After it happened, he continue his speech.

"Yeah, funny, I know that. But that's why we must raise our voices! We can't let this kind of 'justice' run on the Heavenly Father's Earth. Someone has to speak for God."

"And who says you speak for God?"

When they heard the voice, everyone look at the source. It's Castiel who's standing at the other end of the aisle.

"You're wrong. That woman must received punishment. Though I agree that imprisoned is not the answer; they should only give her a warning. On the other hand, I cannot abide hypocrites like you, cardinal." Add Castiel.

"OK. Fun's over, friend." Said the cardinal.

"Tell your flock what you have done before you speak for me."

"And who the heck are you?"

"I...Am...God."

Most people at the room murmur. One of the priest stand and tries to speak, but when Castiel looks at him, the priest a force forced him to seat back. He finally sit down, though not without breaking the pew.

"Your excommunication of her caused her to became a cursed abomination. Giving her a warning to be careful next time is more than enough." Said Castiel as he see the cardinal is slowly walking back in fear. "And he who lies in my name shall choke on his own false tongue, and his poisonous words shall betray him."

The cardinal begins to choke and foam at the mouth; he falls to his knees and then collapses to the floor, dead. Castiel then turn his attention to the rest of the people in the room.

"For I am the Lord, your God."

Castiel starts to walk out of the church but stops when he feels that he forgot something. He takes a look at the room and see an image of Jesus in a stained-glass window. Castiel resumes walking out the church; also revealing that the image of Jesus in the window has changed to that of Castiel in his trench coat.

* * *

Inside the VIP Room of the Hyoudou Residence, The leaders of the Three Factions – Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs – are having a meeting with the members of Occult Research Club. The other person in the room is Grayfia.

"Brother, usually I am going to ask why are you here. But seeing that the other leaders are here too, I can conclude that the situation is quite serious." Said Rias.

"It IS serious, Rias." Replied Sirzechs with his rare, serious voice.

Azazel turns on the TV at the room. It displays a news channel.

" _The sudden deaths of some 200 religious leaders are currently under investigation. The Vatican has yet to issue a statement, but some are already calling this an act of God._ " Report the news announcer.

"Act of God?" Ask Issei.

"As you can see, someone decided to kill a large number of religious leaders. The witnesses said that the culprit declare himself as God. He killed the leaders with nothing but words according to the witnesses' account." Explain Michael.

They then turn their attentions to the TV.

" _We all saw him. No beard, no robe. He was young...and...and sexy. He had a raincoat._ " Said one of the witness.

"Young?" Said Asia.

"Sexy?" Said Issei.

"Raincoat?" Said Xenovia.

"Definitely not your typical depiction of God." Said Azazel. "I am going to tell you that this kind of event is not something we can't ignore. This man claimed to be God and has the powers to back him up. While there's no problem with that, his killing makes it a problem."

" _Believed to be target hits high up in white-supremacy organizations. The FBI now believes the Ku Klux Klan has been forced to disband._ "

"Though I can't argue with that one. At least there's a good thing come from his acts." Add Azazel.

" _A freak lightning strike on the heels of the fire that burned down the Center for Vibrational Enlightenment earlier today. Said a spokesman, 'this tragedy represents the largest loss in New Age motivational speaker history'."_

"Motivational speakers? Really?" Ask Sirzechs.

"If you ask my opinion, I don't think the new God gets irony." Said Michael.

" _...since biblical times. Leprosy was once so prevalent that colonies were found around the world. Today we are witnessing the unprecedented shutdown of India's leper colonies after what many are calling a miracle healing. Here with us, health correspondent Jacob Lewis."_

"Another good thing." Comment Azazel.

"Anyway, this is serious, Rias. If what we thought is correct, then the Three Factions is his main target. I advised extreme precautions."

"Don't worry, brother. We can handle it." Replied Rias.

* * *

Castiel is currently walking through a park while admiring the nature he see. However, everything changed when he feels a presence. When he looks at the sky, he see the combined forces of the Three Factions; angels, fallen angels, and devils.

Castiel smiles at the scene. White light suddenly engulfed him and the Three Factions forces. When it disappear, Castiel continue his walk. At the ground lays the bodies of the Factions forces. None are sparred from God's Divine Power.

* * *

To say that Heaven is in crisis is a big understatement. The news of the new God is approaching Heaven sent the entire angels preparing themselves.

Michael along with other Seraphim are preparing for a battle against the new God. Their allies decided to join in. From the fallen angels, there are Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Armaros, Sahariel, Penemue, and Tamiel along with several hundreds of fallen angels. From the devils there are Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, and (surprisingly) Falbium along with several hundreds of devils, Occult Research Club, and Student Council.

They're about to discuss the best strategy against the new God when an angel breaks in.

"Lord Michael, he's here! At the gate" Report the angel. Suddenly, his entire body lights up like moon. He then fall to the ground, dead.

Everyone in the room then go to the Gate of Heaven. When they arrived, they see that the gate has been breached and the man in trench coat, Castiel, is walking through Heaven. When someone try to stop him, his/her body suddenly lighten up like the previous angel. In total, dozens of angels, fallen angels, and devils have been killed before the rest decide to stop their action.

"If you stood against me, punishment is certain; there is nowhere to hide. The rest of you, our Father left a long time ago, and that was hard. I thought the answer was free will. But I understand now. You need a firm hand. You need a father. And I am your father now. Be obedient, children. Or this will be your fate." Said Castiel as he mentions the bodies of the angels, fallen angels, and devils.

"You declare yourself our new father; declaring yourself the new God. What gives you the right?!" Shout Michael.

"No one gives me the right; I took it."

The Three Factions then prepare themselves. The Sacred Gear users prepare their gears for what can be the most ferocious opponent they ever met.

Sadly for them, the battle is one sided.

Some sort of holograms suddenly appear and surrounding Castiel, much to the confusion of his opponents. Michael takes a look at the holograms because they seem familiar. His eyes widened as he remembers where he has seen them before.

"My God, that look exactly like the Sacred Gear System!" Exclaim Michael.

"What are you trying to say?" Ask Azazel as he feels that he won't like the answer.

"He's trying to change the system...from here! Something that should be impossible!"

Castiel changes the shapes of the holograms before saying the final words.

"It is written, that the Sacred Gear is God's blessing for mankind and mankind shall be the only one to received the blessing."

When Castiel finish saying it, the holograms disappear. The Sacred Gear users suddenly see something strange; their Sacred Gears loose their forms and everything originated from it disappear.

"W-What is happening?" Ask Issei.

"He changed the system. Now there's one requirement to be able to use Sacred Gear; you must be human." Said Michael.

Hearing that, the users try to form their gears again. It's futile.

"I just realize something. Don't you think that the high ranking positions in the Three Factions are too...crowded?" Ask Castiel.

"What are you trying to say?" Ask Sirzechs back.

"I don't what I can do with them. I don't have plan for them."

Castiel shows his opponents that his right hand is prepare to snap. When he snaps it, he's actually using implosive smiting on Falbium. Before anyone can react properly, Castiel snaps his fingers again, implode smite Armaros, Sahariel, and Tamiel. He then do the same thing to Metatron, Sandalphon, Raguel, Sariel, and Remiel.

Everyone are shocked when they see how easy Castiel killed the high ranking members of Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. To put thing even worse, the ones that got killed were below only the leaders and one of the leader for Falbium's case.

Castiel prepares for another implosive smite when Michael stops him.

"Stop! No more!" Shout Michael.

Castiel replies by looking at Michael before speaking.

"I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you." Said Castiel.

Seeing that any kind of resistance is futile, Michael gets on his knees, surprising everyone.

"Well, all right then. Is this good, or you want the whole 'forehead to the carpet' thing?" Replied Michael. He then turn his attention to the others. "No choice. We must save as many of our followers as we can."

Hearing that, the remaining Seraphim get on their knees. Then, it's followed by the Grigori. The Three Great Satans also do the same thing. Finally, everyone is on their knees before Castiel, their new God.

"As your new father, I shall declare my wills. For the Fallen Angels and Devils, you get nothing."

"I am sorry, God. I don't follow." Said Sirzechs.

"You shall stop your action to reincarnate other species into devil, break all contracts you have with humans and create no more. Any attempt to reincarnated another species will cost the lives of one thousand devils."

"As you wish." Said Sirzechs while holding his anger.

"After all of that is done, I want all Devils and Fallen Angels to return to the Underworld. And by all I mean ALL! You shall not step outside the Underworld ever again."

The Occult Research Club and Student Council are shocked when they hear it. That means they must abandon their school, never do anything they like again on Earth and for Issei, be separated from his parents forever.

"I'll give you 1 hour to pack up and leave. For you that should be enough. After that, I want the Angels to go down to Earth and eradicate any Devils and Fallen Angels that choose to stay on Earth. Any Devil and Fallen Angel that choose to back to Earth must be eliminated."

"Of course, father." Said Michael.

"I declare that both Evil Pieces and Brave Saint systems to be destroyed. Human shall be human; Devil shall be devil; and Angel shall be angel. No more and no less."

"We understand." Said Ajuka while holding his depression, knowing that his invention must be destroyed.

"I want the Underworld to prepare torture chambers. I will control the flow of souls. Any soul I send to the Underworld must be tortured. Failed to do so will result with the death of a dozen devils and a dozen fallen angels."

"Fine." Replied Azazel simply.

Castiel takes a look at what happened in front of him. He smiles.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **With this, the reign of Godstiel begin.**

 **This is my next ideas:**

 **\- Occult Reseach Club meet Chuck Shurley**

 **\- Occult Research Club meet Balthazar.**

 **\- SPN Metatron caused all DXD Angels to fall as an experiment**

 **\- Rias' peerage is hunting a stray devil...only to run into a large number of hunters**

 **\- Tell me your idea**

 **Please choose one of them.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	9. May Chuck Bless You

**May Chuck Bless You**

Inside a bookstore, Kiba is buying some books. The club kinda run out of reading material so he was being tasked to buy some. He has select types of book that kinda fit the rest of the peerage; occult, food, history, economic, and so on.

Kiba goes to the cashier and waits in line. After few minutes, he can finally buy the books. After counting the total amount of money needed for the books, the cashier has an announcement for Kiba.

"Good news, young man. The price of the entire books are 52,000 yen. Because of that, you can select one of the book at the shelf at my back for free."

Widening his eyes due to surprise for few seconds, Kiba immediately look at the collection of the books. He finds one book that is the most interesting; a novel called "High School DxD".

"I take that one, please." Said Kiba as he points at the novel.

The cashier takes the novel and puts it in the same bag at other Kiba's books. After paying for the books, Kiba exits the store and goes to a bus station because he can't use teleportation due to the number of people nearby and there's no empty place nearby.

As he walks to the station, Kiba takes the novel from the bag and read it. He read the first few pages with a sense of deja vu. Then, his eyes become more focused to the novel as he feels something familiar. He then read more pages and see something that makes his heart's beat higher. He skips to the end of the novel. Kiba can feel that a bomb has been dropped upon him.

He turns around and run towards the store. Once he reach it, he regain some air first before asking the cashier.

"Excuse me, do you have more series of this novel?"

* * *

Inside the Occult Research Club, Rias' peerage are reading different novels but all are one in kind; High School DxD. They were surprised when Kiba came back with a lot of this novels in his hands. They became shocked even more when they found out that everything written in the novel was the experiences of everyone in the room.

"This is freaking insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?" Comment Kiba.

"You tell me." Replied Rias.

"Everything is in here. I mean everything. From me got killed to our game with Sairaorg." Said Issei. "How come we haven't heard of them before?"

"They're popular. But there are some circulation problems. Rumors said that because the novels came from America." Answer Akeno.

"How do you know that?" Ask Rias.

"I check the internet." Akeno then shows the laptop she used. "Try read it. There are some crazy stuffs."

The other members of the club go near the laptop and read it.

"Oh boy, there are fanfictions about us." Comment Issei.

"There are 'Issei girls' and 'Yuuto girls' and...what's a 'slash fan'?" Ask Xenovia.

"...that's not something we should know." Replied Kiba.

He then proceed to shut the laptop. Everyone then discuss about the next course of action.

"We got to find the writer. While these books seem harmless, smart people can use them as sources of information." Said Rias.

"That might not be easy." Said Akeno.

"Why's that?"

"I told you; the rumors said that the author is at America. Judging by the name of the books' writer, 'Robert Smith', it's really possible."

"Huh. I'll ask my brother about it. He might know a thing or two."

* * *

Few days after the discovery of "High School DxD" novels, the ORC is currently in front of a run-down house. When they got the information of the writer – real name Chuck Shurley, they immediately went to his living place. Rias also managed to hide the fact from anyone else that the novels told about the ORC adventures, including Azazel. They don't want to know what would happen if he finds out about it. Oh, and Gasper doesn't come due to being busy with something else.

* * *

Inside the house, a printer is spitting out several pages. Chuck approach the printer wearing boxers, an undershirt, and a bathrobe, and stuffing the end of a slice of pizza in his mouth. He sits at a desk, pulls the pages from the printer, and clears his throat.

"The Occult Research Club approached the run-down..." Feeling the words aren't right, Chuck makes a correction on the page. "...approached the ramshackle house with trepidation."

* * *

The members of ORC walk closer to the door.

* * *

"Did they really want to learn the secrets that lay beyond that door?"

* * *

The ORC stop in front of the door. Everyone share a look and shrug.

* * *

"The members traded soulful looks."

Chuck flips the page and read a new one.

"Then, with determination, Rias pushed the doorbell with forceful... determination."

* * *

Sighing, Chuck tosses the pages down in frustration.

"Ugh!"

Chuck then hear the doorbell rings. He goes to the door with nervous feeling and open the door.

"You Chuck Shurley?" Ask Rias.

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the 'High School DxD' novels?" Add Issei.

"Maybe. Why?" Ask Chuck back.

"I'm Rias. This is Issei. The Rias and Issei you've been writing about." Answer Rias.

Chuck immediately close the door. Kiba approach the door and knocks it. Chuck opens it again.

"Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." Said Chuck.

He then close the door again...or try, if not for Kiba's hand preventing him from doing that.

"See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." Said Kiba.

Kiba shoves the door open and enters, followed by his friend. Chuck backs up into the house.

"Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny." Said Chuck.

"Of course it's not funny." Said Koneko.

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it." Said Irina.

"I'm not doing anything." Replied Chuck.

"Are you an exorcist?" Ask Xenovia.

"What? No, I'm a writer."

"Then how do you know so much about devils, and angels, and Sacred Gears?" Ask Rias.

"Is this some kind of 'Misery' thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a 'Misery' thing!"

"Not, it's not one of Hawking's book. Believe us, we're not fans." Said Akeno.

"Well, then, what do you want?!"

"I am Rias, and these are my friends. We are members of Occult Research Club at Kuoh Academy."

"Those people are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real!"

Frustrated by the lack of development, Rias gives a sign for Kiba and Issei. Kiba creates a sword while Issei summons his Boosted Gear. Chuck looks at them with nervous feeling.

"Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans. That's, that's awesome. So, I-I think I've got some posters in one of my room." Said Chuck.

"Mr. Shurley, stop." Replied an even more frustrated Rias.

"Please! Wait! Please, don't hurt me!"

"How much do you know? Do you know about Rizevim Lucifer trying to set free Trihexa?"

"Wait a minute. How do you know about that?"

"The question is how do you." Said Akeno.

"Because I wrote it?"

"You keep writing?" Ask Rias.

"Yeah, even though I never got much money from the books. Wait, is this some kind of joke?"

"Xenovia's last name isn't her real last name."

"I never wrote about that fact in one of my books. I never even told anybody about that."

* * *

Chuck pours himself a large whisky and gulps it down, then sets the glass on the kitchen sink. He goes back to the living room, sees the ORC members, and groans.

"Oh! Oh, you're still there." Said Chuck.

"Yes, we are." Said Issei in return.

"You're not a hallucination."

"Correct, sir." Replied Rias.

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god."

"You're not a god." Said Irina.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through – the physical beatings alone."

"We're fine, Mr. Shurley." Said Kiba.

"I killed Yuuto's friends. I turned Asia into a devil. And then you had to go through the whole horrific problems."

"Mr. Shurley..." Rias tries to calm Chuck down but to no avail.

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for...entertainment."

"You didn't toy with us, Mr. Shurley, okay? You didn't create us." Said Issei.

"Did the peace conference almost failed?" Ask Chuck.

"Yeah, kinda."

"What about the Juggernaut Drive problems?"

"Yeah, that too."

"I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing...if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Mr. Shurley, you're not a god!" Said Irina.

Chuck looks at the room for a moment before walking away.

"I am going to my room! You can either stay or just leave!" Said Chuck as he goes away.

* * *

Few minutes after Chuck left, everyone is trying to use the time for something. When he's looking around, Issei sees sheets of paper. He picks it up and read it.

"Name: Issei Hyoudou. Possessor of Boosted Gear... Wait a minute! This is bios about us!" Said Issei.

"Really?" Said Rias as she approach Issei.

"Well... Ah! Asia first time of using Twilight Healing was to heal a puppy."

"That's right." Said Asia.

"OK. This one is Xenovia's missions as an exorcist. This one is the Four Great Satans' hobbies, not recommended to be read. This one is..."

Issei becomes speechless when he see the paper. When Rias and Asia see it, the former do the same thing while the latter confused. Akeno and Xenovia approach the group and see the paper. All of them then give a look of "you have to be kidding me" to Kiba. Irina and Koneko who don't see the paper look at the situation with confused look. Same thing with Kiba.

"Is...there something wrong?" Ask Kiba.

"This paper is you biography, Yuuto." Said Rias.

"And?"

"One of things written here is your...fetish. It's a cosplayer girl." Said Akeno.

Kiba's eyes become wide when he hear it. He open his mouth, tries to speak, but finds out that he can't.

"It is also said that you have a...porn stash of those type of girl somewhere. There's nothing written about the location though." Said Issei.

Kiba close his mouth while Irina and Koneko give him a disbelieved looks. He turns around and make sure that no one can see his face.

"That guy's good for knowing that." Comment Kiba.

Silence falls in the house. Suddenly, Chuck comes into view and immediately goes to his computer. Once he's sitting in front of it, he begins to type very fast.

"Mr. Shurley, is there something wrong?" Ask Issei.

"Yeah, a dream. That's how I got the ideas for my books. This one...must be read!" Replied Chuck.

Finishing it in just few minutes, Chuck then print the script. After it's done, he takes the papers, read it for a while, and then gives it to the ORC. Rias reads the script. It's about their activities in Chuck's home. However, the more she reads it, the more she realizes the problems ahead.

"This is bad." Said Rias.

"What is it, Prez?" Ask Asia.

"It seems that someone from Khaos Brigade managed to found out about Mr. Shurley's...'ability'. He's coming to this house with a large number of his followers."

"Bad news!" Exclaim Chuck suddenly as he goes to the kitchen and drinks a scotch directly from the bottle.

"Look, Mr. Shurley. How about if you go inside somewhere safe in the house while we deal with them?" Suggest Issei.

"You would do that, for me? Even after what I had done to you?"

"You didn't do anything to us, Mr. Shurley. Whatever happened to us, you only wrote it, but you're not the cause."

Chuck thinks about if for few moments. He then show a smile.

"Thank you so much, Issei Hyoudou. I'll make sure to write that you and your friends win the battle!" Said Chuck.

The members of ORC sigh as they realized that Chuck still think that he's the cause of their misery. Nevertheless, the ORC go to the outside, waiting for their enemies while Chuck goes to the basement.

* * *

The battle doesn't go as their plan; while the ORC can beat them back, the number of their enemy are just too big. Many members had used most of their strength and will be most likely defeated by exhaustion.

"Give up! Give us the man and we will let you alive!"

"Like hell we will!" Replied Issei.

Issei and his friends then prepare themselves for the final stand. Their enemies are preparing themselves. They then charge towards the ORC when suddenly...

"Stop!"

Hearing that, everyone stop what they do. When they look at the source, they see Chuck is standing between the ORC and the Khaos Brigade, now wearing a white tuxedo.

"While I usually full of mercy, I found that keeping you alive is something I can ignore. Go to another realm, please." Said Chuck as he waves his hand.

As soon as he did that, the entire member of Khaos Brigade that appeared in the battlefield disappear in white light. Chuck then turns around to see the dumbfounded devils and angel.

"How...did you...do that?" Ask Rias.

"I think I better explain it at somewhere more suitable." Replied Chuck as he snaps his fingers.

Suddenly, everyone is sitting at a comfy chair. In front of them is a big table for them and on it is a high quality food.

"Please, enjoy it." Said Chuck as he prepares to eat the food.

While everyone is confused, they decide to eat the food. When they take the first bite, their eyes become wide; the food is soooooo _gooooood_! Some are even crying due to the taste.

* * *

After they finished the meal, everyone is having a tea while they're looking at Chuck.

"So, Mr. Shurley. Tell me how did you do all of these?" Ask Rias as she drinks some of the tea, which taste very good. "Also, where are we?"

The place where they are is a very beautiful garden that can be compared to the gardens at Heaven. Chuck thinks for the answer for few moments before saying it.

"Well, I just need to use my...'mojo' as a certain hunter would said. It's very easy to do. Also, this is an exact replica of the Garden of Eden."

"You mean the garden where Adam and Eve lived?!" Exclaim Irina.

"Of course."

"How do you managed to created it? It's not like you were there." Said Xenovia.

"Of course I know about the garden like the back of my hand. I am the one who created it after all."

The members of ORC think about the answer for few minutes in their heads. They then look at Chuck's eyes. There's something in his eyes that remind of divinity at its highest rank.

There is a click in everyone's heads at they place the pieces together and they _just. know. it._

"You have got to be kidding me... _You_ are _God_?!" Exclaim Issei.

"I told you I am God." Replied Chuck.

"But...but...but..."

Everyone then realize something. In front of them is God; as in the Man Upstairs, the Heavenly Father, the Creator, and so on.

Everyone stand up, go to a wide area, and begin to kneel before Chuck. Irina because she's in front of God and the devils so that God might at least forgive them for dare to show their face.

"Oh, don't grovel! One thing I can't stand it's people groveling!" Said Chuck.

"Sorry, my Lord..." Replied Asia.

"AND DON'T APOLOGIZE! Every time I try to talk to someone it's 'Sorry this' and 'Forgive me that' and 'I'm not worthy'... WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW!?"

"We're averting our eyes, O Lord!" Said Xenovia.

"Well, don't! It's like those miserable Psalms, they're soooo depressing. Now knock it off!"

Everyone then try to act normal in front of Chuck.

"Well, God..." Said Irina before Chuck cuts it.

"Please, call me Chuck." Replied Chuck.

"Chuck..." Irina feels strange to call God Chuck. But there's no way she ignores God's direct order. "Chuck, I...we thought you were dead."

"Oh please, me dead? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Well, sort of." Said Xenovia.

"As you can see, I am here. So whoever said that is lying."

"OK. Chuck, now that we found out that you're alive, can you please go back..."

"I know what you want to say, my child. And my answer is no."

"What? But why G-I mean Chuck?" Ask Asia.

"Look what happened after I 'died'. Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels have become better than before. And all of you did it with your own free will. Free will is my greatest creation. No longer the Angels are absolute followers, no longer the Devils are absolute damnation, no longer the Fallen Angels are absolute corrupters."

Now that they think of it, the conditions of the Three Factions did became better after the war.

"And please don't tell anyone that I am still alive, unless you want to feel my wrath." Said Chuck with a smile.

Everyone shiver as they see that. They don't want to find out about what kind of wrath Chuck has.

"Akeno, Yuuto, please step forward!" Said Chuck.

Both of them become tense as they heard that. Kiba and Akeno then step forwards, hoping that it won't end with them receiving divine punishment.

"There are people who want to speak with you." Said Chuck.

Suddenly, there are people who are standing in front of the duo. In front of Akeno is her mother, Shuri, while in front of Kiba is his friends during the Holy Sword Project.

"M-Mother..." Akeno is left speechless when she see her mother.

"Hello, Akeno. It's nice to see that you again. How's your life?" Ask Shuri.

"It's...good, mother. I had some problem with dad for quite a years, but then we reconciled."

"I see. It's nice to hear that. It's also good to see that you have grown up into a lovely young girl. Fufufu."

"Mother, stop it!"

"Sorry, Akeno. I just can't help myself. Anyway, I can't be here for a long time. My time is almost up."

"I see." Said Akeno with a sad face.

"Cheer up, darling. At least you can say your farewell."

"You're right. Farewell, mother."

"Farewell to you too, Akeno. Send my regards to Baraqiel."

"I will."

Shuri shows a happy face. Suddenly, she remembers something. She immediately karate chops Akeno's head.

"Ouch!"

"One more thing; while I have no problem with your sadistic side, please refrain from doing it until you finished all of your schools."

"OK."

With Kiba...

When Kiba is looking at his friends, all of them seem to show one kind of face; guilty.

"Isaiah...please forgive us!" Said one of his friend as they bow to him.

"Wait, what? Why do you ask for forgiveness? You haven't done anything wrong." Replied Kiba.

"No, we did. When we safe you, we wanted you to life. But it looks like you misinterpret our final will. We wanted you to have a normal life, but instead you spent most of your childhood trying to get revenge."

Hearing that, Kiba shows a sad face. No wonder they look so sad; they thought that they were the caused of his desire for revenge.

"Look, everything I did, none of it is your fault. I was...stupid during that time, OK? It's my fault not interpreting your words correctly." Said Kiba.

"No, we still guilty for that. So, please Isaiah." Said his other friends, a girl.

Kiba stays silence for a while. He then let out a breath.

"If it makes you any better, than I forgive you."

"Thank you, Isaiah. That's the only thing we want."

Shuri along with Kiba's friends become balls of light. All of them then ascend to the sky, and finally Heaven.

When everyone look at Kiba and Akeno, they see that both of them are crying; not because of sadness but rather happiness. Both of them then return to their friends.

"Asia, can I have a talk with you?" Ask Chuck.

Asia is surprised when Chuck called her. She then goes to Chuck.

"Is there something you want, Fa-I mean Chuck?" Ask Asia.

"Yeah. Do you remember Castiel?" Ask Chuck back.

Asia then remembers her meeting with Castiel.

"Well, can you please forgive him? Kid has been through a lot. Seeing you as a devil might pissed him off."

"Of course. I know Castiel didn't mean anything bad, he was just saying the truth. A brutal one I admit."

"Good. Personally, I found myself happy that you follow your own will now. Back at the church, while you happy helping others, it wasn't your pure will. I found it quite unsettling."

"Thank you for your opinion, Chuck."

"I also have other news for you; because you remain pure - well, technically – even after being turned into a devil, I can arrange for you to go to Heaven after you died. Your friends over there, the ones responsible for turning you into a devil except Irina over there, will be the one who bear all your sins."

"WHAT?!" Exclaim all ORC members except Irina, who only sweat drop.

"Hey, it's your fault so take responsibility. Or do you dare to challenge _my_ will?"

Everyone shook their heads as a repliment. There's no way they're dare to do that.

"You may go back to your friend." Said Chuck to Asia, who has no idea how to reply Chuck's words.

"Eveyone, it has been a fun day. But everything must come to its end. May Chuck bless you." Said Chuck as he snaps his fingers.

Everyone suddenly find themselves at the ORC room; as if they haven't go to Chuck's home. They look at each other before smiling. It's a rather strange day, find yourself having a direct conversation with God, but it's still a good one.

* * *

 **And this chapter is done.**

 **This is my ideas for the next chapter:**

 **\- SPN Metatron causes all DxD Angels to fall as an experiment**

 **\- Occult Research Club meets Balthazar**

 **\- DxD Devils visit Hell**

 **\- Tell me your idea**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


End file.
